Returning Hope
by Ithil-valon
Summary: Estel has returned to Imladris, but all is not well. Elladan still suffers from the debilitating injury to his shoulder and grows doubtful that he will ever again protect his family. Can the love of a young brother return hope to Imladris?
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Home, Little Love

**Returning Hope**

**Chapter One**

**Welcome Home, Little Love**

"_**Faithfulness lives where love is stronger than instinct." Paul Carvel**_

"_Ada rock?" inquired Estel, trying to snuggle deeper with within his father's embrace. The boy was still struggling with the effects of shock and couldn't enunciate more, but between father and son, words were not necessary._

_His eyes assessing Elrohir's damaged face, Elrond carried Estel over to his sons. The twins each placed an arm around their father's back so that Estel was nestled inside a circle of love. They had waited for this moment for so long that they had to enjoy it together. Elladan kissed Estel's curls. "Welcome home, little love." Healing Hope_

Elrond took a moment to survey the scene. As the wind carried swirls of leaves across the courtyard, the wounded elves were being transported to the healing wing. Elrond stood within the embrace of his sons; Estel snuggled in the center of the protective ring.

The Elven party returning Estel to Imladris had fallen under attack in the mountain passes, and if not for the timely intervention of Glorfindel leading a troop of Imladris' warriors, might well have been overcome completely. As it was, one Elf had been dragged away by the Orcs, never to be found again, and there were several other injuries, including Erestor and Elrohir. Elrohir had been stuck down by an attacking orc, and Erestor had been mistakenly clobbered in the head by Celos or Celon's hooves when he got too close to the stallions protecting Estel. The child, while physically unharmed, had none the less been traumatized by the ferocity of the orc attack and lapsed into shock.

Glorfindel moved a reluctant Erestor towards the house while Aradol was overseeing the removal of the mounts. Prince Legolas' horse would be housed in the family stable along side Asfaloth, Celon and Celos. The stable master was lovingly reproving Celos for sneaking off to follow his brother to Mirkwood even as he fished a carrot from his pocket for the feisty stallion. "Come along, you great streak of stubbornness," teased the stable master, as the three stallions followed him. Celon and Asfaloth were determined to get their share of carrots from Aradol as well.

Elrond was loath to break the family circle, but there were pressing matters to be handled. First and foremost was warming Estel, who had begun to shiver. The Elf Lord also wanted to see for himself the extent of the injuries to Elrohir and Erestor. Once his family was cared for, he would then attend Mistress Sariboril and her apprentices in the healing wing. Elrond had no doubts about Sariboril's skills, for she had long reigned supreme in the healing wing, but always wished to convey his personal concern for any within the hidden valley.

"Ada rock?"

The softly spoken words broke the Elf Lord's reverie. He smiled at the small child looking up at him with such trust. "Of course, Ion nín, we shall rock."

He looked at his oldest. "Elladan, will you see your brother upstairs? He appears to be unsteady yet."

As the younger twin opened his mouth to refute the assertion, a wave of dizziness swept him, causing him to groan softly.

Elladan chuckled, grateful to be the caregiver this time. "Come along, El. I have been the one kept in bed for far too long. It is your turn now." Elladan started to steer his twin towards the house, but winced as the motion pulled his injured shoulder. Smoothly he shifted his brother to his left side, content that, in the general hubbub, no one noticed.

"El?" questioned Elrohir, as he again felt the cloud of doubt in his brother's feä.

"Not now," whispered Elladan. "Let us see to Estel. You and I will talk later."

"Later," affirmed Elrohir, as the twins followed their father and younger brother into the house.

"Come on," smiled Legolas to Celeg. "Let us see if we can help Aradol. I admit I am anxious to see Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" gasped the Elite of Thranduil in horror. "The Noldor have a horse named Fluffy?"

Legolas could not help but chuckle. "Celeg, you are letting your prejudice show again," he chided gently. "Fluffy is a feline. Estel's feline to be exact."

As the Prince spoke, the feline in question - now a fat, yellow cat - came traipsing out of the stable, tail straight up in the air and the look of one who considers himself to be the master of all he surveyed clearly written on his face.

"Ah, there he is now," smiled the Prince, "and quite grown up, I see."

Fluffy dutifully rubbed his head against Legolas' legs, winding himself all around them so that the Prince could not move. Celeg was clearly amused at the sight of his Prince being cosseted by a cat. He bent down to pet the soft fur only to be rewarded with a sharp scratch on his hand.

"Ouch!" exclaimed the Elite. "Fiend of Udun," he growled.

"It would see that you have not made a good impression on dear Fluffy here," Legolas laughed.

"Surely they do not let one so little as Estel neat that wretched animal," growled Celeg.

Legolas could not help but chuckle. "Fluffy has grown quite large in the months we have been gone. I am sure that Lord Elrond will make sure of his trustworthiness before allowing him around Estel.

O-o-O-o-O

The family healing room on the third floor of the Last Homely House had been seeing far too much action of late, the Elf Lord decided as he settled into Estel's rock-ing chair. Elladan guided Elrohir to the closest bed. Retrieving the precious bundle at the foot of the bed, he turned and handed his father Estel's sunshine blankey. Only then did he sit down beside Elrohir to enjoy the site of Estel wrapped in his buttery blanket while curled against his Ada's chest. Asfaloth's bells tinkling softly as the chair rocked back and forth.

Outside dusk was rapidly falling, shrouding the valley in gray mists, and casting the room in deep shadows even as Glorfindel moved to light the lanterns. Soft candle light soon surrounded them in soft warmth as the wind outside became cold and uncomfortable and the trees swayed to its touch.

"Are you warm enough, Ion nín?" questioned Elrond.

"Umm humm," came the quiet reply.

Elrond's eyes shifted Elrohir as his hand cupped the side of Estel's face still bearing bruises and swelling. His eyebrow arched, he conveyed the silent message that he would hear the story of the injury later.

From the next bed, Erestor groaned as Glorfindel handed him a cup of water.

Elrond was immediately up. "Elladan, Ion nín, please take Estel. I must see to Erestor and your brother."

When Elladan reached for Estel, Elrond shook his head. "Be seated," he said, indicating the rocker, "and I will hand him to you."

The twin settled into the rock-ing chair and lifted his left arm to cradle Estel against the uninjured side of his body. As he looked down at the child, his heart swelled within his chest. "Welcome home, Little Love."

Estel's eyes were locked on his brother's face, and then – surprisingly – a small smile broke through the troubled façade for just a second before the shadow once again fell. "I missed you."

"As I missed you, little one."

Estel whimpered. "The monsters, Dan..."

"Shush, now, tithen pen, I know." And truly he did know, for the language of pain is universal and the twin had fought more than his share of darkness of late. Elladan nuzzled the soft curls of Estel's head and kissed his brother's forehead. "You are safe, Estel. No evil will touch you here."

As Elladan soothed and rocked Estel, Elrond evaluated Erestor's head injury. Once the seneschal had been assessed and had correctly identified the number of fingers the Elf Lord held up, Elrond relaxed a bit. "The blow to your head has caused mild damage to your brain, my friend. That is why you are experiencing headaches and dizziness. However, these problems should decrease with time. Rest now, and know that you have my gratitude for bringing home my sons."

"There is..." Erestor paused as the effort of trying to rise caused another round of vertigo. He sighed in frustration as Elrond's firm hand guided him back down. "There is much to tell," he lamented, unable to continue.

"Peace, Erestor," cautioned Elrond. "There will time enough for talk after you are recovered. Whatever has happened cannot be changed now. All that is important is that my sons are home safely, thanks in no small part to you."

Next Elrond turned to Elrohir. "Let me see to your injury, Ion nín."

"I am fine," lied the twin.

"And I have heard that before," finished Elrond. "Your eye is very nearly swollen shut, Elrohir, so do not think to tell me you are fine.

As Elrond fussed over Elrohir, Elladan rocked and soothed Estel. With Elrohir and Estel back, he could almost believe that the past weeks had all been naught but a night terror, and that the lingering weakness and pain in his shoulder would dissipate like the morning mists warmed by the rays of Anor.

Glorfindel knelt beside the rock-ing chair he had created when Estel was baby and held out a cup to the twin.

"Look Estel," crooned Elladan, "Glorfindel has brought you some warm milk, just the way you like it."

Estel's peeked at the Balrog Slayer through a rim of think lashes, but made no other response. Elladan helped him to sit up slightly and then held the cup to the boy's mouth. With a bit of coaxing, Estel managed to swallow a couple of sips, drawing a frown from Elladan. Estel usually loved his warm milk with cinnamon in it.

"Look what else I have brought you," proclaimed Glorfindel. "Ouch! Stop that you great pile of..."

"Glorfindel!" interrupted Elrond, as the warrior nursed his bleeding finger and looked sheepish.

From his bed, Erestor snorted in amusement. "This from the great slayer of Balrogs."

Estel's confused eyes went from the strangely acting Glorfindel to his brother, before brightening as his yellow cat pranced from behind the Golden One's legs. Estel sat up, showing the first animation he had shown since the orc attack. "Fu-luh-fee," he breathed. "You growed up." He stretched to scratch his pet's head, while Elladan prepared to intervene should the cat show any aggression. However, Fluffy was the model of cooperation as he allowed the little boy to stroke his head. Soon a loud, deep purr resonated throughout the room, and Elladan grunted as Fluffy's solid body pounced onto his lap to join Estel.

Elrond opened his mouth to protest the addition of the animal to the healing room, but the words died on his lips as he watched Estel responding. Estel even giggled as Fluffy continued to purr loudly even while batting absentmindedly at Asfaloth's bells. 'Well, perhaps it was time for an exception to be made...at least for tonight,' for how could a father's heart not melt at the sight of his son's sweetest smile?.

Translations:

Ion Nin - My son

Tithen Pen - Little One

Ada - Daddy

A/N: I was not sure that I would ever again be able to write, but here we go. This first chapter is small, but a happy start, I hope, to what will be a heart-warming story. My thanks to all who have written to encourage me this last year. ~ Ivy


	2. Chapter 2 Of Spiders and Humans

**Returning Hope**

**Chapter Two**

**Of Spiders and Humans**

"_**You must not lose faith in humanity. Humanity is an ocean; if a few drops of the ocean are dirty, the ocean does not become dirty." Mahatma Gandhi**_

Elrond stood watching silently as Estel rubbed his nose against the furry head of Fluffy. As Estel reached awkwardly to hug the cat, Elrond noticed the scar on his forearm. Curious, he knelt beside the rock-ing chair and gently took the arm into his hands to examine the obviously still healing wound. "I see that your arm has progressed to the point that your cast could be removed, Estel."

Estel watched his Ada as Elrond gingerly felt the bones in his lower arm. "Master Thedin took it off when I got sick."

Elrond frowned slightly unable to follow his young son's logic.

Seeing the frown, Estel grew fearful, for much was still strange to him after being away so long. After all, a few months are as a year to one so young. "Are you angry, Ada?"

The Elf Lord hid his surprise, for Estel was not normally so fearful. "No, of course not, Estel. I am merely puzzled as to why an illness would necessitate the removal of your cast." He smiled reassuringly at Estel as his fingers felt around the red welt on his son's forearm. "Estel you are getting more like your brothers every day. Just like them you have come home with a new injury."

Estel swelled with pride, for nothing could please him more than to be compared to his idolized brothers. "The bore-thing mited me, Ada," he proclaimed proudly. "I got it when the bore-thing fell off the 'pider."

"The spider?" asked Elladan in horror, for he had seen for himself the spiders of Mirkwood and knew they were notorious for their size and ferocity.

"Um-hum," nodded Estel, pleased with the effect on his older brother.

"Did you _see_ the spider, tithen pen?" asked Elrond.

"No," conceded Estel reluctantly, "Legolas kept my eyes hidden, but Master Thedin said that is where it came from."

"Perhaps I can clear up the mystery," said Erestor from his bed. "The Master Healer explained that the bore mite could have dropped unseen onto Estel whist the troop traveled through Mirkwood. The parasite then burrowed under the cast and into Estel's arm."

Elrond's eyebrows were inching together as he examined the old wound more closely for any tell-tale signs of fresh infection. "How was it found if it was this far up Estel's arm, for it would not have been visible?"

Erestor nodded, though the movement caused him a moment of dizziness. "I asked the same question, and Thedin explained that Estel had begun to run a high fever. Prince Legolas rushed him to the healing wing and it was during Thedin's examination that the infestation was found."

"I throwed up," Estel admitted reluctantly, "and Legolas helped me."

Elrond patted his son's arm. "I am grateful to Prince Legolas and to Master Thedin for their care. Is this when you hurt your head, Ion nín?" he added nonchalantly.

Estel frowned even as he shook his head. "I do not remember, Ada. My head and my back both hurted me, but I do not know why."

"You back?" questioned Elrond. "Let me take a look."

Elladan helped the child to sit up as Elrond lifted his shirt.

Disturbed by the movement, Fluffy hopped off of the twins lap and strolled out of the room, his tail held high.

"Good riddance," grumbled Glorfindel, as he sat down on the edge of Erestor's bed, still nursing his injured finger.

The twin gasped at the sight of Estel's back, drawing the attention of all in the room.. A large portion of the child's back was still shaded yellow, clearly showing the vastly faded bruises. Looking from that to the swelling and bruises on Estel's face, Elladan's blood began to boil.

Elrohir could easily feel his anger. "I know, brother."

Sensing the twins' ire, Elrond nodded imperceptibly and spoke with exaggerated calm. "Estel, you have had quite a adventure, have you not?"

"Oh yes, Ada," the child agreed. "But I was only afraid when the monsters came and the warg-monsters chased us up the tree."

"Wargs?" gasped Elladan. "There were wargs near you?"

"They were loud!" the child exclaimed. Enjoying being the center of attention for those he so loved, Estel continued telling his memories. "Ada, we were so high in the mountains that I looked down on the clouds," he added for effect.

"Perhaps we should speak of this later," suggested Elrond, for he had heard quite enough for his own peace of mind and wished to see Elladan calmer before any new revelations came forth. "I will thank Prince Legolas for the care he gave you."

"And I will have a thing or two to say to Legolas myself," promised Elladan, still seething over the battering his little love had taken.

Suddenly Estel had another thought. "Dan," Estel turned his attention to his brother, "Did you know that the humans hurt, Pendan? We do not have humans here, right?" he questioned, for suddenly it seemed very important to him to make sure to distance himself from these foul beings. "Humans are stupid and smell bad," he finished, watching his brother closely for any signs that could betray his feelings towards humans.

Elladan turned puzzled eyes to his father. The elves of Imladris had never displayed such bias towards humans, so where these feelings were coming from was beyond him. He sought his father's guidance in this matter.

"Who is Pendan, Estel?" inquired Elrond, sitting down on the side of Elrhoir's bed and taking the boy onto his lap.

Estel's eyes were round and solemn as the looked closely at his Ada's face. "Pendan is one of King Thrandu's warriors. There were a lot of wounded warriors, Ada, and there was blood just _everywhere_."

"You were near a battle, little one?" croaked Elladan.

Estel shook his head. "I do not think so. The warriors just came to the healing wing that way."

"I see," replied Elrond, though clearly he still did not. "And Pendan came with the wounded warriors?"

"No, the bad humans hurt Penadan. You will not let humans come here, will you Ada?"

"Why do you think the humans are bad, Estel?" asked Elladan.

Estel seemed to draw into himself as he leaned back against Elrond's chest. "I do not like humans," he whispered.

O-o-O-o-O

Prince Legolas Thranduilion was presently happily occupied in the stables helping Aradol and Celeg brush down the travel weary horses. The Prince and Celeg had gladly left the care of Celos to Aradol while they worked on Fuinur and Celon. Legolas brushed the black coat of Fuinur until it shone, and then picked up the hoof pick to begin working on the great black's hooves. Fuinur obligingly lifted his leg and allowed the prince to work, while Celeg continued to brush Celon with long, smooth strokes.

"You truly are a beauty," praised the elite to Elrohir's horse, "and nothing like your ill tempered brother."

As though in reply to the Celeg's observation, Celos raised his tail and emitted a transparent cloud of foul wind. "Daro Celos," laughed Aradol. "What have you been eating?"

Legolas chuckled. "I believe Beling slipped some bitter weed into his feed to repay the brute for keeping him outside with our spiders for too long."

Aradol could not repress a shudder. "I do not blame him," he added fervently. "I have heard tales of the spiders of Mirkwood, the descendents of Ungoliant." The affable stable master shuddered again and went back to work on Celos. "Beling does not even like the small varieties that we have here," he mused. "I can only imagine how he must have reacted to those abominations." With a final brush, Aradol patted Celos on the back. "There we go, my beauty, now you are finished."

Celos raised his great head and gave it a mighty shake, his nostrils flared as he took in great breaths, as though agitated.

"Sedho Celos," soothed the stable master. "Avo osto."

"Perhaps the weather has him spooked," observed Legolas, even as the wind made an eerie howl through the rafters of the stable. "I believe the storm which closed the mountain pass has made its way into the valley."

"The Prince is correct," crooned Aradol to Celos, as he lifted a blanket from the side of the stable and laid it across the stallion's back. "We shall cover these beauties tonight and let them rest in warmth." With a final scratch between Celos's eyes, Aradol took out another carrot for his charge, chuckling when Celon, Fuinir, and Asfaloth's heads peeked over the adjoining stalls. "I have enough for all of you," the stable master laughed, happy to have all his charges back home.

Another blast of cold air swept through the opened door as Fluffy came prancing in, faint traces of snowflakes still clinging to the yellow tabby's coat.

Celeg watching in amazement as the cat strolled straight into Celos's stall and made himself a bed in the straw at the feet of the stallion.

"That," proclaimed Legolas with a chuckle "is Fluffy."

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. I apologize for the time it has taken me to get this done. I'm recuperating from a stay in the hospital.

May the blessings of the season be with you all. ~ Ivy

Translations

Tithen pen – little one

Ion Nín – my son

Fuinur – Darkness

Sedho – Be still

Avo Osto – Fear not


	3. Chapter 3 Winter Solstice Eve

**Returning Hope**

**Chapter Three**

**Winter's Solstice Eve**

_**In the bleak midwinter, frosty wind made moan, earth stood hard as iron, water like a stone. Snow had fallen, snow on snow, snow on snow. In the bleak midwinter, long ago... ~ Christina Rossetti**_

_**The best of all gifts around a Christmas tree; the presence of a happy family all wrapped up in each other. ~ Burton Hillis**_

Elladan stood alone in the shadows of his bedroom. His eyes rested unseeingly on the bare trees outside. Deep in thought, he barely noticed that the air was brutally cold, having leached the life from the field and forests, turning everything to shades of brown and buff. The rocks along the riverbank were rimed by a delicate breath of frost, and the trees in the surrounding orchards and woods had long since dropped their leaves. There was an air of frozen waiting, as though the stage was set for...for what he did not know, for the twin's spirit was worn and weary. Even without conscious deliberation, he found himself flexing his right hand, as though it were possible to will the strength back into it.

Always the protector, Elladan grieved that he might never again wield his sword in defense of his home...his brothers. How could this be? So far he had been able to mask the weakness from his father, mostly because with Estel home there plenty of distractions. For one thing there was this newfound fear and revulsion that Estel seemed to have developed towards humans. Yet each time one of them attempted to broach the subject to set straight his thinking, the child became so agitated and fearful that the attempt was aborted. Elrond felt it best not to push the issue until Estel was once more completely comfortable at home, but Elladan still fretted over his little brother's new attitude.

Elladan turned his eyes from the vista outside and wandered across his darkened room. The bleak scene matched his mood too closely, as though the colors leached from the living things outside has also leached all the color from his spirit, leaving him as dead and barren as the terrain without.

A time later, a quiet knock on his door roused the twin from his gloomy reverie. Quickly he sat up from where he had sprawled across his bed and arranged his face in as pleasant a look as he could muster. "Come," he called softly.

O-o-O-o-O

Two floors below, Elrond sat at his desk, his graceful fingers steepled before his face. Ever since he was small, he'd found comfort and refuge in his books and scrolls, but this evening there was none to be found, for two of his sons were hurting and he could not seem to find the means to help them. Yes, while Elladan believed that his affliction was unknown to his father, Elrond had been quietly watching and waiting for his oldest to work through the ramifications of his wound in his own way, but soon, he knew, he would need to intervene, for Elladan seemed to grow more distant with each day. It was like reliving the helpless days before Celebrían's decision to sail all over again. He sighed, his breath frosting the air as old memories crowded in, as haunting as an unfinished dream. He shrugged away an aching wisp of memory.

Elrond stood abruptly, smoothing his hands down the front of his pearl gray robe, and moved to the balcony, resolutely pushing such grim reflection from his mind and allowing random other thoughts to battle with each other for his consciousness to latch onto.

A softly floating shape drifted past his eyes. Snow...it was snowing. While there had been several days which provided a few flurries, no real snowfall had yet covered the valley. Estel would be pleased. The child loved the snow. Perhaps this would lift his little one's spirits. There it was...the other worry stealing his peace. Why was Estel so suddenly distrustful of humans? His mind drifted back a few nights to Estel's bath time.

"_Come ion nín, let me lift you from the tub."_

"_Just a few more minutes, Ada, please?" pleaded Estel, diving once more for his toy soldier. "I am fighting the humans."_

"_Estel, this has to stop," Elrond had said more sharply than he meant, and was immediately sorry._

_Estel seemed to freeze at the displeasure he heard in his father's voice, confusion clearly written on his face._

_Seeking to diffuse the situation, Elrond absentmindedly stroked his son's hair. "Your hair is getting quite long, ion nín. Soon it will need to be cut."_

_This seemingly innocuous statement had brought such a look a terror to the boy's eyes, that Elrond was momentarily stunned._

"_No, Ada, blease?" he begged, slapping his hands over his ears. "My hair is not too long, I bromise."_

_If the horrified look had not been enough of a tip off, the lapse back to his baby talk was another clear indication of the child's anxiety. "Very well, Estel, your hair will not be cut," he soothed, lifting the child from the cooled water. "But we must get you out of this water before you become chilled. You would not want to become sick before the Winter Solstice celebration would you?"_

"_No, Ada," came the muffled reply from within the cocoon of towel. Soon a small giggle emerged, followed by a head making it way out. "Um, that beels good, Ada."_

"_I am glad, child, now come let us get you into your sleeping clothes."_

_The nightly routine of tickling and tugging that accompanied dressing Estel in his pajamas soon followed._

"_Ada is it very long until the Winter Solstice?" yawned Estel, crawling into his bed. A large fire had been built in the fire place and would be kept burning brightly all throughout the night. The heavy draperies were also pulled closed to block cold drafts. A bookcase of books and toys was strategically placed beside the bed since the bedtime ritual normally included several stories and sometimes necessitated a beloved toy being tucked into bed with the child. Since his return from Mirkwood, Estel had not had another of his breath choking nightmares, but one of the family always stayed close while he slept just in case._

"_Not long, Estel. It is going to be a very special celebration this year since you were away from us so long. Are you happy to be home, ion nín?" the Elf Lord asked in an uncustomary lapse of self-confidence, for much was weighing down his spirit these days._

_Estel's large eyes blinked sleepily, but he sat up and threw his arms around Elrond's neck. "Oh yes, Ada, I am. I love King Adar and Nárë," he said snuggling his face into Elrond's neck, "but you are my Ada." _

"Elrond?"

The deep voice penetrated his thoughts.

Glorfindel stepped onto balcony and brushed the gathered snow from the Elf Lord's shoulders. "Do you plan to stand here all night, mellon nín?"

Elrond turned, as though surprised at the passage of time. "Glorfindel, I did not hear you come in."

"That much is obvious," snorted the warrior. "Come, I have brought you some tea, and Erestor insists that you also eat the light meal he prepared for you."

"Meal? Is it time for the evening meal already?"

"The evening meal was hours ago. You have been brooding in here since early afternoon. Do you not think it is time to tell me what has you so vexed?"

Elrond walked over to the desk and sat down tiredly. The only light in the room came from the lantern that had been lit – presumably by Glorfindel. It now wrapped the pair in a soft bubble of golden light, welcoming them from the frosty darkness. A soft reflection of the light was mirrored on the polished desk and tome line shelves. With a grateful sigh, Elrond took the proffered cup of steaming tea, wrapping his hands around the warmth of the delicate cup. "I was thinking about my sons," he said without preamble.

Pushing the meal laden tray closer to the Elf Lord, Glorfindel sat down in a chair opposite his friend and propped his elbows on the desktop. "Go on," he urged, resting his chin upon his hands.

"Surely you have noticed how Elladan favors his right side and avoids any mention of his wound," Elrond groaned, "and Estel seems suddenly both fearful of and disgusted by humans." He sat down the cup, suddenly discouraged. It was as though he was powerless to stop the collision of the past and present. "Am I to lose another one I love?"

The desolate look on his friend's face was nearly the undoing of Glorfindel, for of all those at Imladris, Glorfindel alone knew the full measure of grief that the Elf Lord carried. The warrior stood up and walked around to stand behind Elrond and began massaging the knotted muscles of his shoulders. "Only the Valar can see all ends," he said quietly, "but I vow to you that I will move heaven and earth to help your sons, both of them. I will not see them lost to you."

Elrond shuddered and with great effort pulled himself together. "Thank you, Glorfindel. I do not know what I would have done without you all these years."

The warrior patted Elrond's shoulder reassuringly. "Let us go say goodnight to Estel. He has probably wrung several stories out of Prince Legolas by now and should be ready to be tucked in by his father."

Elrond smiled at the thought of his youngest. "Where are the twins?"

"They are in Elladan's bedroom, probably cooking up some new mischief with which to tease the prince."

"We will check on them as well," added the Elf Lord, rising gracefully from his desk. "Has Estel seen the snow?"

"I do not think so," replied Glorfindel as they started up the stairs to the family rooms. "It only began while he was getting his bath. Prince Legolas has been his constant companion this evening."

"I have been remiss..."

"Do not even go there," interrupted Glorfindel. "You know very well that we all love the time we get to spend with Estel, for the days of his youth speed by and we would not willingly miss a moment."

Elrond stopped and looked at his friend. "Of course, I am being needlessly morose this evening." A quirky smile crossed his features. "Gandalf would claim that I am in sore need of some of my own miruvor."

"I can see to that," smiled Glorfindel.

O-o-O-o-O

Estel was propped up in bed beside Legolas. Toy soldiers were spread all across the bed…Elven ones and human ones. There were even some orcs thrown in, though Elrond had insisted that there be only a few of those and that they were most assuredly not scary looking. The Elf Lord was not entirely sure he approved of the toys, but Estel had an active imagination and could turn any object he had, including his morning toast, into his soldiers. So, in the end, Elrond had recognized that the child had a need for such an outlet and allowed the twins to make him real soldiers. Estel had always adored watching his brothers during their training, and given what his future was sure to be, Elrond determined that his child would have the best training possible.

At the moment, Legolas was manning a battalion of humans across his knees while Estel arrayed his Legion of Elven archers around the prince's feet. By Estel's elbow were the Elven swordsmen. Sprawled on his stomach, Estel viewed the battle scene from the point of view of his archers. "Look Legolas, this one looks like you," Estel declared, pointing to one of the blonde archers.

Legolas was a bit surprised to see blond archers, given that most to of the Elven warriors were dark haired like the Noldor. "I am honored your brothers included the archers of Mirkwood with your soldiers."

"There had to be some Silvans around to make us look better," chuckled Elrohir, entering the room with Elladan.

"Yes, the Silvans stand in the rear and shoot their arrows while we fight on the front lines," added Elladan, waggling his eyebrows at Legolas. He and Elrohir had been giving the prince a hard time ever since hearing just a portion of all the "adventures" that Estel had encountered in Mirkwood. Of course, it was all in good fun, for both brothers had listened at length to Legolas explain everything that happened while Estel was in Mirkwood, and knew the debt they owed him.

As the twins perched on the foot of the huge bed and prepared to watch the coming battle, Erestor came in with a mug of milk and a plate of honey cookies cut into the shape of little soldiers. "It looks as though I have brought just the right bedtime snack," mused the Seneschal.

"Restor!" smiled Estel. "Look, we are having a big battle."

"So I see," bragged Erestor. "You have deployed your forces very well, Estel. You will undoubtedly be a great leader of men one day."

"Not men," declared Estel, "Elves."

"Of course," backtracked Erestor. "I meant Elves. It was only a slip of the tongue."

Elladan frowned but made no comment. This whole hatred of humans was beginning to bother him more and more, for he could not help but think of Arathorn and the deep friendship they had shared. Of course, Estel had no memory of his father's name or even his own now, but that would change one day and Elladan would make sure the child understood his great lineage.

"He is not much more than a baby," whispered Elrohir, for Elladan's ears alone. "We will make sure that he is proud of his ancestors." Turning to Erestor, he raised his voice slightly, "Are those honey soldiers, Erestor?"

"They are," confirmed the Seneschal. "Cook sent enough for all of you."

"Come Estel," said Legolas, "let us take a break from battle and enjoy the refreshment. You look in need of some milk after such strenuous combat."

Estel considered a moment and then smiled engagingly. "Yes, I am hungry," he managed to squeak out around a huge yawn. He settled himself beside Legolas, leaning back against an overstuffed pillow.

With all the young ones eating, Erestor walked over to pull back the draperies to give Estel a view of outside. "Look Estel, a Solstice eve snowfall."

Estel was enchanted by the snow. His eyes brightly reflecting the lanterns built into the wall. "Look Dan," he cried excitedly, "it is snowing like the night I was borned."

"So it is, Little Love," mused Elladan, his mind taking him back to that wondrous night. "You were a scrawny little thing," teased the twin, knowing the reaction that comment would garner.

"Hey," protested Estel, "you said I was the most bootiful baby you ever saw."

"And so you were," smiled Elladan. "I was just checking to see whether or not you remembered the story."

"I do," nodded Estel, before taking a big drink of milk. "I remember Legolas' story from last year, too. There were four candles…"

"That is correct," confirmed the prince, surprised that the child could remember the story after so long a time. "Do you remember the names of the candles, Estel?"

"I think so," nodded the child. "One candle was peace…"

"That is right," praised Elladan. "Peace is an important candle in Arda."

As the story continued, Elrond and Glorfindel slipped quietly into the room to stand beside Erestor. None wanted to break the spell that was being woven.

"The next candle was faith, and faith was sad when the peace candle went out," added Estel. "Faith was sad without peace and soon faith went out, too."

Legolas nodded. "And there was a brother candle to Peace and Faith, Estel."

"It was love," said Estel solemnly. The bittersweet side of the story was sad to the boy. "Love went out because it was lonely without Peace and Faith." He sighed as he thought about the three snuffed candles.

"But that is not all to the story is it, little one?" prompted Legolas, with a sweet smile on his beautiful face. "There was one more candle; the most important one."

Estel thought for a moment and then smiled, too. "It was hope," said Estel softly. "Hope was the most important candle."

"So it was," whispered Legolas. "Do you know why Hope was the most important candle?"

Estel thought carefully, wanting to say correctly what he was thinking. "Hope is the most important because with hope you can bring light back to Love and Peace, and Faith."

"So long as we have hope, we can have all the others lights in our life, too," said Legolas, tucking the sunshine blankey around Estel's shoulders. "Now it is time for you to drift off to sleep, little one. Tomorrow is the Winter Solstice, and there will be presents and perhaps even a trip out into the snow."

Estel blinked sleepily at the Prince, then waved at his brothers. "Good night Dan, good night Ro…Kiss?"

Both brothers obligingly bestowed kisses to Estel's forehead. "Good night, little love," added Elladan.

"Will you be here tomorrow, Legolas?" asked Estel.

"I will be here, little one," assured the Prince.

Elrond walked into the light of the bedside lantern, unable to resist his youngest any longer. "Good night, Ion nín," he said softly.

Estel had to sit up to give his Ada a big hug. "Good night, Ada," he said, hugging Elrond's neck. Over Elrond's shoulder he spotted the other pair. "…good night, Glorfy, good night, Restor."

Hours later Elrond sat rocking besides Estel's bed, just watching the child sleeping peacefully. With only the sounds of the fire crackling in the fire place, the Elf Lord reflected on the story Legolas had mentioned earlier. He smiled as he glanced down at the sleeping boy. "Yes," he said softly, "so long as we have hope, we can have all the others."

TBC

Merry Christmas!

Translations:

Ion nín: my son


	4. Chapter 4 There's No Place Like Home

**Returning Hope**

**Chapter Four**

**There's No Place Like Home**

"_**A place where there isn't any trouble. Do you suppose there is such a place Toto? There must be. It's not a place you can get to by a boat or a train. It's far, far away, behind the moon, beyond the rain." **_

_**Dorothy, the Wizard of Oz**_

It was the late watches of the night, early morning actually, when Estel first began to pant in his sleep. Recognizing the signs immediately, Elladan, whose watch it was, pulled the child into his lap, with the boy's head resting against his shoulder.

"Awaken Little Love," he crooned softly, "all is well."

Still deeply asleep and in the throes of the nightmare, the child whimpered as his airway constricted.

"No, no, no," growled the twin. "This should not be happening again." He shifted Estel so that the boy's chest rested against his own. "Breathe, brother…" he begged. "Feel my air in your chest, little love."

"Dan…"

"That is right, Estel, breathe; just breathe," he encouraged. "Estel, I am here, little one." Elladan rocked in the chair as he rubbed small circles on the child's back and rained kisses on the side of his head. The twin's eyes closed in relief when the small arms encircled his neck.

"Dan," he breathed into Elladan's shoulder, "make it stop."

"I will baby, I will…" The twin hugged him close, and stood from the chair. Elladan grabbed the sunshine blankey off the bed, and wrapping it around his brother, walked over to the terrace. He pulled back the draperies and allowed the cold air to hit their faces. "Feel the cold air, Estel…breathe it."

Estel sniffled against his brother as he shook off the last vestiges of the nightmare and then turned his face so that he could drink in the frigid air. It felt wonderful and he began to gasp in great gulps even though the cold had a bite to it.

Slowly, Estel, breathe slowly," cautioned Elladan. "Slow down and think of the air coming softly. Can you do that for me, tithen pen?"

Estel made an effort to slow his breathing even as he nodded his head against Elladan's shoulder, all the while snuggling down deeper into the blanket. He felt safe and warm in his brother's arms and did not want to be put down. His chubby fingers dug into the twin's tunic and held on with all their strength, bringing a faint smile to Elladan's face.

"I am here, Estel. I will not leave you."

"Will you keep the monsters away, Dan?"

"I will keep the monsters away, Estel."

"Will you keep the wargs away?"

"I will keep the wargs away."

"And the humans?"

"And…" the twin paused, but pushed on to reassure his brother, "the humans." He nearly choked on the irony that he could not even grasp his sword properly. Well no matter, if need be he would simply place his body between Estel and any danger, not that he expected any here in Imladris.

Snuggling him close, Elladan walked back over to the rocking chair. After a nightmare Estel always craved physical contact and resisted going back to sleep alone. He settled into the rocker with Estel on his lap, taking care that his brother's bare feet were wrapped in the blanket. "Happy Winter Solstice, Little Love," he whispered, against the soft curls of his brother's hair.

O-o-O-o-O

Ithil's light was brightly shining on the new fallen snow, turning all a silvery white, and Erestor was already moving about the Hall of Fire seeing to last minute details. It was the Winter Solstice and the room would be busy all day with elves coming to join the celebration. There would also be a more private fête for the family and a few guests in the sitting room on the third floor, and Erestor had his mind divided between the two celebrations. There would be a variety of baked goods, wines, meats and cheeses available during the day, along with additions of baked fruit pies, pastries and a variety of Estel's favorite cookies. Festive decorations of golden ribbon and leaves from the huge flowering trees along with holly enlivened the room. The formal Winter Solstice meal for all Imladris would be held tonight, but elves would be coming and going all day, visiting and making use of the Hall of Fire, so Erestor wanted to be sure all was ready.

Erestor had long since visited the kitchens and approved the menus, and now that he was sure all was ready, he could turn his attention to the family celebration. A turkey was currently roasting and cook would have blueberry pancakes ready for Estel as soon as he awakened. The presents were wrapped in colorful cloths tied with ribbon, and a fire was currently burning brightly in the sitting room fireplace, ensuring the room would be cozy and warm.

"Good morning, Erestor, you are about your duties early."

Erestor turned to see Lord Elrond approaching with a tea laden tray. "I have brought you the tea this Winter Solstice morn," he smiled. "Please join me, for I desire your company."

"It would be my pleasure, my Lord," bowed the Seneschal, before sitting down at the head table. His hand smoothed an imaginary wrinkle in the pristine white cloth. With a twinkle in his eye, he poured two cups of steaming tea from the china pot. "What has you roaming your home this early?"

"Roaming?" questioned Elrond. "I am hardly roaming."

"The rays of Anor have not yet begun to climb over the mountains," observed Erestor. "You do not usually have tea this early either."

Elrond found himself smiling at his friend. "I will admit that I may be downstairs a bit earlier than normal, as you yourself are. Today is a busy day and I wanted to see for myself that all is ready."

At the Seneschal's raised eyebrow, the Elf Lord quickly continued.

"Erestor, you know that I have never doubted your ability to run this household."

Before Erestor could continue another joined the pair. Glorfindel was dressed in the tan leathers he wore for training. "Good Winter Solstice to you both," he called cheerfully. His cheeks were still flushed from his workout in the cold. "Ah Erestor, bless you," he said pouring himself a cup of the steaming tea. "I have been thinking about how good this warmth would feel going down my throat."

"Training rather early, are we not?" inquired Erestor.

"We? Early? No, I do not think so," deadpanned the warrior. "I simply like to keep my skills sharp."

"Forget it, Glorfindel," chuckled Elrond. "He is on to both of us."

"Estel will not be awake for hours yet," chided Erestor, "but since I have you both here now, why not help me finish hanging the garland? I want this year's accoutrements to be more elaborate than ever." He rose from the table and began gathering more trimmings.

"Hanging garland sounds delightful," smiled Elrond. Looking at Glorfindel Elrond reached over to take the cup from his hands. "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" said Elrohir as he walked into the room. "How long until Estel is awake?"

"Not for hours," responded three voices together.

O-o-O-o-O

Legolas sat alone in the sitting room staring into the fire. The Yule Log that would burn for the next twelve nights was place beside the fireplace ready to be added once Estel was awake. The Yule Log was the opposite of the Summer Solstice bond fires that would celebrate the shortest night of the year. In the corner an evergreen tree was decorated to represent the renewal of the earth that would be coming, and mistletoe tied with red bows decorated the shelves alongside branches of pine, cedar, and juniper scenting the air. Here and there red tinted beeswax candles burned representing the return of Anor's heat and light in the coming springtime, the faint honey scent adding a sweet counterpart to the more pungent others.

Legolas enjoyed the cheery fires in so many of the rooms of Imladris. The Prince had always enjoyed the comforting presence of a fire. At night he loved to watch the embers swirl starward in eddies while listening to the snap of the log or the sharp crack of a pine cone as it burst and perfumed the air. When he was an elfling, his father would take him "camping" outside the caverns so that he could enjoy the real stars rather than the ones on the ceiling of his bed chamber. The pair, with a protective guard well out of site, would share stories and cuddle until it grew cool enough for the King to build a large fire. These were good memories for Legolas…memories he held close to his heart. When times were dark it was memories like this that kept the light of hope burning in his heart.

Thinking of his father caused the Prince's eyes to glance over to the large package wrapped and under the evergreen tree. His present for Estel had been to retrieve his father's befouled cloak and restore it pristine condition. The child had loved sleeping with it, and his father _had_ gifted it to Estel as a remembrance. The Prince absentmindedly bit is lower lip as he worried over whether this gift would be now bring bad memories of the orc attacks, or whether it would – as he hoped – remind the child that he was much loved in Mirkwood.

The Prince leaned back in his chair and stretched his boot clad feet towards the fire. He wondered how things fared in Mirkwood. He hoped that the foul beings of Dul Guldur were holed up waiting for the winter snows to pass before venturing forth to attack again. The last battles had been as desperate as any Legolas had ever fought and had it not been for his father's last ditch effort of leading his own personal guard into the fray, Legolas and the rest of his warriors might now be gracing the halls of Mandos.

Legolas forced his mind from those gloomy thoughts. Danger was an inevitable part of his life, and everything good seemed inexorably linked to tragedy in some form. He missed Falathar, and hoped that his friend was healing well. No doubt, the prince chuckled, his friend was being well cared for by Gelleth.

O-o-O-o-O

With a big sigh, Estel began to stir, rubbing his eyes with the heals of his palms. He felt safe and warm and smiled as he looked up at his brother.

"Happy Winter Solstice, Little Love," said Elladan as he kissed the riotous curls atop his baby brother's head.

"You kept the monsters away, Dan." Estel crawled up to kiss his brother's cheek. "Happy Winter Sol'tis to you, too."

"Where are you going?" the twin inquired, as the child crawled off his lap and ran for his dresser. The ornately carved dresser stood nearly three times as high as Estel and held four huge drawers, the bottom one of which held most of his clothes.

"I have to get all the puh-reh-sents I made for everyone." Estel pulled out the bottom drawer and began digging through the clothes for the specially wrapped parchments he had done. "Rester helped me. I drawed pictures of all the things I did in Mirkwood with King Adar."

Elladan's eyebrow rose a bit as he smiled at the child. "We love your artwork, Estel. I am sure you drew some wonderful adventures for us. Now, shall we get you dressed? I have the feeling that there are some presents waiting for you, too."

Estel stopped digging and turned huge eyes to his brother. "You have puh-reh-sents for me?"

Elladan could not help but laugh at the wonder in his voice. "As if we would ever let the Winter Solstice past without giving you presents."

Estel ran back to his brother and dived for his arms. Elladan grabbed him up and spun him around. Normally he would throw Estel into the air a few times, but he would not chance it with his shoulder still unhealed, and Estel did not seem to mind. Truly, the boy was so excited that he was fairly dancing around the bedroom with anticipation.

O-o-O-o-O

As nightfall crept into the Hidden Valley, a fresh snowfall blanketed all. Estel lay playing with his toy soldiers on the run in front of the fireplace where the Yule Log burned brightly. His face had that sleepy look that comes with contentment. Elrond, the twins, Legolas, Erestor and Glorfindel all were gathered around also talking quietly and drinking miruvor.

In the corner stood the opened presents that had brought such joy earlier in the day. Estel had proudly presented his drawings to all the grown ups and been duly praised for his artistic ability. Legolas had nearly choked in chagrin when he received his picture and seen that Estel had drawn of them riding through Mirkwood with huge black spiders hiding over their heads. He thought the child had drawn it raining until Estel explained it was the bore mites falling down upon them.

An Elven crafted saddle from the twins lay beside a new set of leather training clothes from Glorfindel. It was, of course, no coincidence that they looked exactly like the Golden Warrior's own tan training leathers. Erestor had gifted the child with a small sword and scabbard. The edges were duly dull, but the child could not have been more excited. Prince Legolas had held his breath while Estel opened his present only to be delighted when the child was thrilled to have the King's ceremonial robe back in his possession. The present from Lord Elrond has topped them all…a new pony for Estel, who had wanted to drop everything else and immediately go riding. Only cook's blueberry pancakes had been able to divert his attention and keep him in from the bitter cold.

Elrond sat enjoying the loving picture. The secret of happiness is to enjoy the moment, without allowing unhappy memories or fear of the future to shadow the present, and the Elf Lord was doing just that. Tomorrow would be soon enough to return to the responsibilities which rested on him. The Elf Lord had lived long enough to know that for every dark moment in life there were even more golden ones like today. A thrill of pride and admiration rant through his veins at the sight of his stalwart sons playing a lively game of chess.

Legolas sat chuckling at the antics of Erestor and Glorfindel, who were currently attempting to outdo each other in telling tall tales. Even Fluffy was enjoying the evening as he lapped contentedly at a saucer of cream in the corner.

The Prince stole away to the corner to view the homey sight from without. A soft smile graced his features as the beheld the affable scene and his mind turned homeward. He hoped that his father and Nárë had shared the day and that Mirkwood had been blessed with peace for a few hours. Unknowingly his thoughts mirrored Elrond's as he realized that tomorrow the cares of Arda would return, but for tonight all was wrapped contentment. "Happy Winter Solstice, Adar," he whispered.

TBC

Merry Christmas! May you all be blessed with the happiness of home and family.

_And he heard him exclaim ere he drove out of sight_

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all good night._

Ithilvalon


	5. Chapter 5, Let Not Your Heart Be Trouble

**Returning Hope**

**Chapter Five**

**Let Not Your Heart Be Troubled**

_**But friendship is precious, not only in the shade, but in the sunshine of life, and thanks to a benevolent arrangement the greater part of life is sunshine.**__**  
**__**Thomas Jefferson**_

The weeks following the Winter Solstice seemed to speed by as the inhabitants of Imladris settled in for the duration of season. As each cold and bleak week passed, Elladan brooded more and more about the injuries that Estel had returned home with. His talks with Elrohir failed to fully explain how the child received such traumas, so the older twin finally decided to take matters into his own hands. He waited until circumstances worked to his favor and he and Legolas found themselves alone in the solarium. The sun was shining brilliantly outside, turning the glistening crystallized scenery into myriad prisms of light and making the room dance with luminosity.

Elladan had been spending more and more time here as the snow lingered. He craved the greenery for the serenity it provided his troubled mind. He had only to walk through the lush plants to find himself whisked back in time to the hours he'd spent here with his mother. Celebrían loved all plants and flowers. It was for her that Elrond had commissioned the building of this solarium so that she might be surrounded by greenery year round. Now this beautiful room was a place of great solace to Elrond and his children.

A shaft of light shined down through the dense foliage, spotlighting the pair in soft warmth. The twin put his hand on the Prince's shoulder. "Legolas, we have been friends for countless years, and now is the time for the full truth between us. I have heard about the orcs, the wargs, and the spiders, but what I still do not know is how my baby brother came to bear the marks of a beating." He held up his hand to stop any reply from the prince until he was finished. "I know the signs of blows when I see them, and you have yet to explain how his entire back was so battered. Who did this to Estel, and _where_ might I find him?"

Legolas bristled all over. He had known in his heart that this conversation would come, but had secretly hoped that the day of reckoning could be delayed. "You must understand…"

"I must understand nothing," interrupted the twin hotly, dropping his arm and making no attempt to veil his annoyance. "Estel is a baby, and he was in your care. Your father swore to protect him. How could this have happened?"

"It happened the same way that Estel was kidnapped from Lord Elrond's bedroom," the prince snapped, his own ire kindled. He would not stand here and listen to his kingdom or father maligned, for he knew that was where this conversation was headed after the way Elrohir had reacted in Mirkwood.

The two stood toe to toe, glaring at each other for a moment before Elladan took a deep breath and bit out the words, "Who hurt my brother?"

Legolas reigned in his temper and wondered how he could possibly explain to the twin how such an abomination happened. It was a deep personal shame to him that Estel had been so misused while in Mirkwood, but how to enlighten Elladan when he himself still could not comprehend how the one entrusted with his safety had actually harmed the child. "The hordes of Dol Guldur poured forth in totally unexpected numbers. We were under siege, Elladan, and had my father not arrived when he did, I might even now be the guest of Master Námo in the Halls of Waiting."

Elladan's breath caught as he realized how close he had come to losing his friend, but steeled his heart until he could find out what he needed to know.

"Nárë was left in charge of sealing the palace caverns until such time as relief might be sought from Lothlórien. The situation was desperate and Nárë chose an elleth he _believed_ would take good care of Estel."

"Who is this Nárë that has such questionable judgment?"

Legolas refused to rise to the bait. "Nárë is my father's closest friend and counselor. He is also like a second father to me, so mind your tongue."

Exactly what Legolas said finally penetrated through the twin's anger. "Are you telling me that an elleth took Estel and beat him? Why?"

"I do not have all of the facts, but I believe that her brother suffered great harm at the hands of humans. No one knew she bore such a grudge, Elladan. I swear it."

At the word human, some pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place for the twin. "She hated humans," he mused, remembering how Estel had proclaimed humans to be stupid and to smell bad. Well, he had to give her that…the rangers he'd come into contact with did have a certain aroma that was not to be found among the elves.

Legolas watched the change in Elladan's demeanor. "What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that this elleth did more than damage Estel's body."

Legolas' blue eyes blazed with sapphirine fire. "Of course, Estel's sudden animosity towards humans… But why would he acquire her prejudice when she is the one that harmed him?"

Elladan was wondering the same thing himself. Estel always wished to please the adults in his life, but this was too bizarre. "Perhaps he does not remember what she did."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it," Elladan continued, walking over to sit on a bench. "When I asked him how his back was hurt he did not know…said he could not remember. Perhaps he has buried the trauma in his mind, or it could be that when he was struck his brain was affected." At the thought of a fist raining down blows on Estel, Elladan's anger began to resurface. "Where is this elleth?" he demanded.

"She has sailed to the undying lands," Legolas said quietly, kneeling down in front of the twin. "She was…damaged of soul, Elladan."

The twin's fists balled at his side, or at least his left fist did. His right was barely closed, but at the moment his useless right arm was not on his mind. By force of will, Elladan made himself relax. If he was going to get Estel to open up to him, he was going to have to be calm.

O-o-O-o-O

Illuin, commander of outer defenses for the valley, was just making his way back home from checking his sentries, when he caught an unmistakable sound. Wargs! Reacting quickly, he pulled up a horn from his saddle and called a signal that would cause the elves in this area to pull back to this location until he could ascertain the level of threat. Occasionally a lone warg would make its way into the Hidden Valley, but it was rare for they preferred the easier hunting on the lands of the Edain, and no warg male would lead his pack onto the steep valley walls. The commander stood up on his saddle and leapt onto the nearest tree for a better view.

"What is the threat?" panted Beling, the first to reach Illuin position.

"Wargs," called Illuin, "a large number, by the sound."

"Wargs?" breathed Beling. "Here in the valley?"

Within a few moments Elves were beginning to gather, all of them on full alert.

"Here they come," warned Illuin, jumping down to join his warriors.

Within seconds an unbelievable number of the beasts came into view, their howling and barking piercing air.

"Unbelievable," breathed Illuin, assessing the numbers as he scanned the line of warriors standing ready. He grabbed the horn again, and blew the signal that would bring reinforcements from within the valley. "Beling," he called, take my horse and ride for Imladris. Tell Glorfindel that there are nearly 50 wargs, and we will not be able to stop all of them."

As Beling jumped on the horse and turned back towards the inner valley, he heard Illuin calling for the warriors to engage. Beling urged the mount to a greater speed, trusting the horse to navigate the snowy paths. Never had he seen so many wargs.

O-o-O-o-O

Glorfindel was sitting in the kitchen enjoying a cup of tea with Erestor when he heard the sound of Illuin's call. Frowning, the Golden Warrior jumped to his feet. That call was one he had not heard in many years. At least he knew all was well here in the Last Homely House.

"What now?" mumbled Erestor, only to stop when he noted the frown on his friend's face and recognized the severity of the situation. It was rare indeed for the warriors of Imladris proper to be called out to the outer defenses. He carefully sat down the delicate blue and white porcelain tea pot. "I believe I will see where Estel is." Before he had even finished the sentence, Glorfindel was out of the kitchen and walking quickly down the hallway to the front of the house.

Elrond walked out of his library and met Glorfindel in the foyer just as Elrohir was descending the stairway strapping on his sword.

"Stay inside, Hir nín," ordered Glorfindel. "I will send word as soon as I determine the risk."

Elrond raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Now was not the time to distract the commander of Imladris's defenses.

The elf lord escorted Glorfindel and Elrohir to the front door, where he stood watching them stride across the yard towards the stables. He noted that Helcar already had a picket of warriors around the house, and Aradol was leading Asfaloth and Celon from the stables.

"Adar?"

Elrond turned to see Elladan and Legolas coming quickly down the hallway towards him, their concern evident by their manner.

"I will get my sword," said Elladan, as he looked past his father's shoulder and saw his twin riding out with Glorfindel and the other warriors. "Why did El not wait for me?" he muttered as he turned to head upstairs.

"Elladan," Elrond called, "I would like for you to keep Estel distracted,"

The twin spun around to stare at his father in astonishment.

Legolas cleared his throat. "I will call for my warriors to be ready should they be needed," he suggested, diplomatically offering the father and son some privacy.

"Thank you, Prince Legolas," Elrond responded gratefully, as Legolas hurried out the front door.

"Adar," Elladan pleaded, "I am no invalid."

"Ion nín, you are not recovered enough for battle. I know this even if you will not admit it to me."

Elladan dropped his eyes from his father's gaze, shame and disgust flooding through his veins. "I am useless…"

"You are recovering," corrected the elf lord. "Elladan, come with me, please. This conversation is long overdue." Elrond led the way into his library, closing the door once his son had entered.

Elladan paced the confines of this much beloved room, his hand itching for the familiar hilt of his sword, drawing strength from the memory of its service in his hands and longing to wield it in defense of his home once again.

O-o-O-o-O

Erestor met Estel on the landing of the third floor. The seneschal's eyes widened when he saw the child. Estel was dressed in the tan training leathers that Glorfindel had given him and was carrying his practice sword. The look of determination on his face was one that would give pause to many an enemy in future years.

"Why Estel," exclaimed Erestor. "Wherever are you going?"

"I saw Ro and Glorfy leave with the warriors, Restor. I am going to fight with them."

Erestor placed himself in front of Estel and forced the boy to stop. "I do not think your Adar will allow you to leave the house."

"It is a warrior's place to defend his home," Estel stated sagely. "King Adar said so."

"I see," acknowledged Erestor, sitting down on the top step and indicating for Estel to sit down beside him. "We have not even begun your training. Do you not think it would be better to wait until after you have been trained to go into battle?"

Estel looked up at his friend. "But I _have_ begun training, Restor. Nárë taught me. I even lifted his weight ball to help make my sword arm strong. See?" Estel flexed his little arm for the seneschal to see the bicep.

The side of Erestor's mouth twitched as he fought to keep his face serious. "That is quite a muscle, tithen pen. I can see that you trained hard, but I would still like for you to complete your training with Glorfindel."

When Estel opened his mouth to complain, Erestor continued. "You know that all the warriors of Imladris must first train with Glorfindel. Even your brothers had to learn from him before being allowed into battle."

"They did?" questioned Estel, awed that his strong brothers ever needed to be taught. For his whole life his brothers had been warriors. "Were they my age when they started their combat lessons?" he asked hopefully.

Erestor could not keep the smile from his face then. "They were…a bit older than you are now, child."

Estel's face fell. "I want to be brave and strong like they are."

Erestor pulled the child onto his lap. "Estel, you do not have to fight to be brave or strong. That time will come, little one. For now, let your brothers and Glorfindel teach you, for that will make them very happy."

"Dan has been sad," observed Estel. "Will it make him happy for me to wait?"

"It will certainly help," promised the seneschal.

O-o-O-o-O

Illuin had long since expended all his arrows and now was battling the wargs with his sword. Numerous cuts and gashes from the sharp teeth of the animals marred his smooth skin, and as he fought he saw several of his warriors down. Despite their desperate combat, many of the beasts had gotten past them and were even now making their way towards Imladris. Illuin ducked one warg and swung to strike at him, exposing his back to another. He gasped as the monstrosity crashed into his back, driving him to the ground. Penned as he was, the warrior was helpless.

Arriving on the scene with reinforcements, Glorfindel surveyed the landscape and saw the predicament Illuin was in. He pulled Asfaloth in that direction and dived from the stallion's back onto the warg, simultaneously driving his sword into the neck of the beast. He jumped clear as the brute fell dead and then pulled Illuin free. The commander was badly injured.

Elrohir jumped from the back of Celon, his sword drawn. The area was far too steep and slippery to attempt to fight the wargs from Celon's back. The twin would never risk his beloved mount that way. Elrohir jumped aside as a huge head snapped where his waist had just been. Had the twin not moved, he could easily have been bitten in two. "Not this time," called the twin, as he drove his sword through the animal's eye. He immediately had to swivel, bringing his sword up to slit the throat of another.

"Wargs," choked Illuin, grasping Glorfindel's tunic, "Some of them got…past us…Lord Elrond…Imladris." That much virtually drained the warrior and his head dropped back to the ground.

"Rest easy, Commander, they are being destroyed. None will reach the inner valley, thanks to you and your warriors."

Some minutes later Elrohir made his way over to where Glorfindel was protecting the wounded. "That is the last of them. I have never before seen so many wargs in one place."

"Some evil drives these animals," the Gondolin warrior observed. Did you notice how many males there were? That is most unusual."

The twin nodded, wiping blood from his forehead with the sleeve of his tunic, and scanning the area for signs of any they might have missed. "We will get litters made for the wounded."

TBC

Translations:

Hir nín: my lord

Ion nín: my son

Tithen pen: little one


	6. Chapter 6, Path of the Peredhil

**Returning Hope**

**Chapter Six**

**Path of the Peredhil**

**Security is mostly a superstition. It does not exist in nature, nor do the children of men as a whole experience it. Avoiding danger is not safer in the long run than outright exposure. Life is either a daring adventure, or nothing. Helen Keller**

_A/N "Twiglet" is the name created by Evendim for young Legolas. Erestor's honey pot is also courtesy of Evendim, a writer extraordinaire. My thanks to her for permission to play in her world from time to time._

O-o-O-o-O

Legolas was in the stables brushing Estel's new pony when Celeg came in the door. A new stall had been built closest to the door, beside Celos. Fluffy was currently perched on Celos' back, patiently licking his front paws. The pony, which had yet to be named, was a warm tan color with a dark mane. Aradol had earlier informed the prince that Celos was quite protective of the little one, a fact which greatly amused the stable master.

"Hîr nín," called the warrior. "I heard the horns. Belia said that they were calling the warriors. Are we under attack?"

"Belia?" questioned Legolas. The prince remembered the young elleth who had been widowed on his last visit. "She is Beling's sister, is she not?"

"Yes," confirmed the elite. "The brother and sister are most agreeable company."

Legolas smiled. "I am glad that you are finding a pleasant way to pass your time here."

Celeg cocked his head to one side. "You, my prince, are avoiding my question."

"Yes, I am," Legolas admitted. "I cannot tell you much, but I do know that Lord Glorfindel rode out with several warriors. More, I know not."

"I shall assemble _our_ warriors," decided Celeg. "I will not have you unprotected should danger find its way to this place." The warrior shuddered. "I admit that I feel…_exposed_ here. I find myself longing for the solid feel of rock at my back."

"That is not necessary," argued Legolas. "We are quite safe here."

"Humor me," smiled Celeg, before sobering. "I would not be the one to break my king's heart with the word that his beloved Twiglet was lost."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "I thought that name had been long forgotten," he complained good-naturedly.

As he turned, Celeg caught sight of the feline sitting on the stallion's back. "That," he said, indicating Fluffy, "is not normal!"

Legolas could not help but chuckle merrily, "Welcome to Imladris.'

O-o-O-o-O

Elrohir tended to the wounded while Glorfindel helped to build the four needed litters. The younger twin was a fine healer in his own right, and his skills were needed to stabilize Illuin, who was the most seriously wounded. The commander of outer defenses had been bitten on the back of his shoulder. Besides the other cuts and wounds, he appeared to have struck his head when the warg drove him to the ground. He kept slipping in and out of consciousness while Elrohir wrapped his wounds. He had already reset the warrior's shoulder, which had been dislocated by the huge teeth of the warg.

"Beling," called Glorfindel, as he maneuvering Asfaloth and a litter towards Illuin an Elrohir, "you will assume Illuin's duties until further notice."

Beling's eyes widened, and he automatically crossed his fist to cover his heart in salute, "You give me a great honor, Hîr nín. I will leave immediately to check that all sentry points are covered."

The Golden Warrior nodded. "Report to me as soon as you have finished."

"Yes, Hîr nín!"

Glorfindel knelt beside Illuin. "How is he?"

Elrohir stood, wiping the blood from his hands. "I cannot tell the full extent of his injuries here. We need to get them all back to the healing wing. Sariboril will have everything in readiness."

"The litters are ready. Let us get them loaded." Glorfindel helped Elrohir gently lift Illuin on the litter pulled by Asfaloth.

O-o-O-o-O

Elrond patiently watched his son's pacing, waiting for the twin to conquer his inner turmoil. Rather than press the issue prematurely, he walked over to stoke the fire in the fireplace. Two chairs were pulled close and the elf lord settled into one. He stretched out his hands towards the warmth, for they felt unusually cold. Perhaps, he mused, they simply mirrored his heart as he searched his mind for wisdom to share with his eldest while his second born was even yet facing danger. Elrond sighed. Ever did darkness encroach upon Arda, and – it seemed at times – his family in particular. Every father seeks to protect his family, and yet it seemed the path of the Peredhil would forever lead into danger.

Elladan stopped his pacing when he heard his father's wistful sigh, and walked over to sit in the chair beside him.

After several moments of staring into the fire, Elrond turned to look at his son. "Let us go to the kitchen, Ion nín. I find that I am in need of some tea."

Elladan was confused at his father's preoccupation, but nodded his agreement. "All right, Adar, tea would be nice." He followed his father to the family kitchen. It was a large room with two storage rooms opening from each side, though considerably smaller than the main kitchen, which served much of Imladris. In the dry goods storage area, bunches of lavender dried in the rafters, filling the room with sweet aroma.

Elrond put the kettle over on the wood stove and walked into the storage room, returning with the tea canister and Erestor's honey pot. The elf lord did not usually sweeten his tea, but felt the need today. While the tea kettle warmed, Elladan watched in astonishment as his father began to deftly peel and chop potatoes and onions, which he placed in a large pot.

Elrond smiled when he noticed his son's amazement. "When I was Gil Galad's herald, I would often cook potato soup for him after a day of battle. Glorfindel calls it my comfort food. I suspect that your brother might enjoy some when he returns."

"I did not know," stammered Elladan. Not only had he had never seen his father cook, but it was brought home to him anew that Elrohir was facing danger while he sat here useless. The water in the tea kettle was hot, so the twin busied himself making the tea so that his Adar would continue his cooking. Elladan scooped honey in the hot beverage, enjoying the scent. Then he added some of the dried orange peels that he had bought from traders in the human villages. Elrond particularly like the flavor the sweet peels added to tea.

Elladan set the tea pot on a small table in the corner where Glorfindel and Erestor often shared their tea and long conversations. The corner was cozy, with thick cushions on the chairs and a green plant potted in terra cotta on the center of the table. The twin felt of the leaves appreciating how Erestor loved growing things.

Elrond watched his son gingerly tracing the outline of the plant. The potatoes and onions were now bubbling gently, so the elf lord sprinkled in salt and spices. "Erestor used to tend the plants with your mother."

Elladan smiled fondly. "I remember. El and I would play in the garden while mother and Erestor dug in the dirt and teased each other."

With the soup simmering nicely, Elrond dried his hands on a cloth towel and then walked over to join his son at the table. He smiled and nodded his head at Elladan when he tasted the orange in his tea.

Elladan sat his cup down. "Adar, why will this wound not heal?"

"Ion nín…" He paused, searching for the right words. "The damage was more complex than just an arrow wound. Until now I have not shared with you what was involved because I wanted you to simply concentrate on healing."

"More complex?" Elladan repeated, trying to understand. "What else was is it?"

Elrond sighed. "There was an evil spell on the arrow. It very nearly killed you. Fortunately Mithrandir recognized it for what it was and we were able to save your life. You were too ill at the time to know what was happening, and I have not spoken of it since."

"Will it ever heal?" the twin asked uncertainly.

"I cannot answer that question. I have hope that, given enough time, your shoulder and arm will regain their full use."

"Hope?" Elladan asked bleakly. "That is not much to hold on to, Adar, when my spirit is clouded with doubt."

Elrond reached out to take his son's hands between his own. "Ion nín, hope transcends doubt as a candle illuminates the darkness."

His words hung in the air like the scent of lavender, soothing the twin's heart.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7, Trust

**Returning Hope**

**Chapter Seven**

**Trust**

_**The glory of friendship is not the outstretched hand, nor the kindly smile, nor the joy of companionship; it is the spiritual inspiration that comes to one when you discover that someone else believes in you and is willing to trust you with a friendship.**_

_**Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

Belia chuckled at the story being related by Celeg. The warrior, for all his Silvan bluster, was quite a storyteller, and the elleth found herself enjoying his company more and more. It was nice to have someone able to make her smile again after this past year's mourning. She would never fully recover from the brutal death of Belan, but her heart told her that her brother would want her to be able to smile again. The two brothers and sister had depended upon each other for most of their lives. After their parents had been killed by orcs, Belan had stepped in to be a father figure to his two younger siblings.

Belia and Celeg sat in a cheery sun-filled nook inside the home Belia shared with her husband Illuin, who was currently in the healing wing inside the Last Homely House. Sariboril had assured her that he was doing well, and might be released within one or two weeks. Belia would gladly have spent every waking moment by Illuin's side, but Sariboril would not hear of it. She allowed brief visits only.

After the death of Belan, Belia had sunk deeply into a pit of grief. Illuin had so feared for his wife that he asked Beling to move into one of the spare bedrooms. The genial elf's company seemed to buoy her flagging spirits, so he had simply stayed. With all of the warrior-sentries of Imladris pulling extra watches, the arrangement worked well to ensure that Belia was not left alone for long periods of time. The trio now lived quite contentedly in the cozy house built of native stone, and bordering the Bruinen. At first Celeg had been distracted by the constant sound of the rushing river, but now he found it rather soothing.

Sighing, Belia met Celeg's green eyes. How unusual she found them! "Tell me about your wife."

Celeg's eyes seemed to lose their focus as he allowed the image of his wife to fill his mind. "Periel is as wise as she is lovely," he began. "We grew up in Mirkwood, hearing the tales from our parents of how beautiful Greenwood the Great was before the evil intruded. It always filled me with anger for our home, but Periel ever seeks to find good in every happenstance." The warrior snorted as a thought came to his mind.

"What?" inquired Belia, with a questioning smile.

"I was assigned to this patrol as a punishment by Prince Legolas," he lamented hesitantly, "yet even then Periel insisted that the prince knew my heart was not filled with hatred, and was giving me the opportunity to prove it."

"Hatred?" Belia stammered. "Many things might I suspect from you, Celeg, but never hatred. Periel does, indeed, sound wise. I wish..."

"What do you wish, Belia?" Celeg knew that he would do anything to help lift her spirits, for so had his admiration, and friendship, with this family grown.

"I wish that Beling could discover his true match, and enjoy the happiness that you and Periel share...that Belan never got to share," she trailed off wistfully.

As with most warriors, Celeg was exceedingly uncomfortable anytime an elleth's thoughts turned towards matchmaking, but he had to admit that his life was certainly richer because of Periel, and it was nice to see tender Belia's mind turned from the grief that still seemed so much a part of her, so he gladly indulged her in this gentle pursuit.

Before he could answer, a soft knock at the door interrupted. Belia rose and crossed to the heavy carved oak door. "Elenya! Please enter," smiled the elleth, happy and surprised to have her friend's visit.

Elenya, whose name meant Star-One in the common tongue, was named for the day of her birth, the first day of the Eldarin week.

Celeg's mouth dropped open at the sheer beauty of the elleth before him. Dark-haired and doe-eyed, she seemed to have the star light of her name shining in her deep blue eyes. An elf could drown in those eyes, reflected the warrior, and then he thought of Beling. Catching Belia's eyes, he winked conspiratorially. He had found the elusive match!

Belia could barely keep from chuckling as she watched the expressions cross Celeg's face. That was the reaction most ellons had around Elenya, but she rarely seemed to notice. When the warrior winked at her, Belia immediately knew what he was thinking and then could not keep the smile from her face.

"Elenya," she purred, "I would like you to meet our honored guest from Mirkwood, Celeg."

"Mae govannen, Celeg," responded Elenya with a voice that was as soothing to the ears as cold water to a parched throat. "You are part of Prince Legolas' party that returned Estel to us, are you not?"

Celeg bowed his head in affirmation, and gestured for the stunning elleth to be seated.

Elenya gracefully sat upon the proffered seat, as Belia and Celeg joined her at the table. "I have brought you a gift, Belia. I can leave it for another day, however, because I truly do not wish to interrupt the time you have with Celeg."

"Not at all," exclaimed Belia, excitement warming her voice. She had been terrified for Illuin when he was brought in so badly injured, that Mistress Sariboril had threatened to sedate her if she did not remove herself from the surgery. Seeing her husband so bloody and broken had revived the terror and grief she'd suffered when Belan was lost to such a cruel fate. Now it was so nice to have the distraction of two wonderful visitors to divert her from her morbid contemplations.

"Very well," nodded Elenya, reaching into her covered basket. "I have brought you a new Standard for your bed chamber."

"Oh," breathed Belia as the elleth pulled out a most stunning Standard of creamy silk with tiny woven leaves and flowers in the softest greens and blues. Elenya was known for her exceptional needlework and highly sought out whenever the elleths of Imladris desired a dress for the most special of occasions. "Oh, it is beautiful," Belia sighed, holding the soft material to her cheek. Tears came to her eyes. "Thank you so much!"

Elenya stood and pulled Belia into a warm embrace. "No more tears, my friend. There is still much in which to find joy."

Belia nodded and wiped her eyes self-consciously. The last thing she ever wanted to be was a figure of pity. She would not dishonor her husband or brothers in such a way! "Elenya, please return this eve to sup with us. Beling will be back from his patrol by then, and Celeg will be here as well."

Elenya hesitated. "Are you sure? I do not wish to intrude."

"Oh yes, please. It will be so nice to share a meal with more than Beling. Oh," she stammered, embarrassed. "I did not mean that as ungratefully as it sounded. It is just that Beling tends to want to talk only about his patrols."

"Very well," the elleth acquiesced, with a laugh. "Celeg and I will endeavor to keep the conversation more well rounded, then."

O-o-O-o-O

The sun was setting in a dusty haze. Across the valley the torches of Imladris twinkled in the twilight as Estel lay sprawled across his bed waving a feather around on the floor and giggling as Fluffy's paw reached out from under the bed to swat at it. It was a game that the pair loved to play, and the longer it went on the louder Estel's giggles became. It was a daily ritual that would continue until the feline tired of the amusement and jumped onto the foot of the bed where he had taken to sleeping, much to Estel's delight and Eretsor's annoyance.

When Elladan tapped on the door, Estel sat up and the cat's paw disappeared.

"Come in," called Estel. "Dan!" he exclaimed when he saw who it was that opened the door.

"I heard your laughs, little one," he smiled. "The sound cheered my heart." Elladan crossed the room and sat on the bed beside his brother. He picked up the carved Asfaloth, turning it over in his hands, and then setting it on the beside table with a sigh.

Sensing the twin's need, Estel scooted over close to snuggle beside his brother. "Why are you sad, Dan?"

"How do you know I am sad, Estel?" He was surprised that Estel even realized something was wrong, for he believed he kept gloom from touching those around him. What Elladan failed to realize was that those who loved him could see the pain hidden behind his eyes…the pain he fought so hard to mask.

Estel placed his little palm against his brother's cheek and turned his head until Elladan was looking at him. "I feel it."

The twin was momentarily choked and sought to change the subject, lest his emotions get the best of him. "Erestor told me how you got your sword and wanted to follow El and Glorfindel. I am very proud of you, brother."

"King Adar said that a warrior should always defend his home," repeated Estel, not realizing how his word cut into the wound in Elladan's heart. "I want to be brave like you."

He was saved from answering for a moment as Fluffy jumped onto the bed, gave them a cursory glance, and then began cleaning himself.

"I am not brave, Estel," Elladan whispered.

"You are the bravest of all," vowed Estel, for in his eyes no one was stronger and braver than his brothers.

"What if I told you that I was afraid…and lonely?"

"How can you be lonely?" asked Estel sincerely. "I am here and Ro, and Ada, and Glorfy and Restor. Even Legolas is here."

Elladan smiled at his brother and sighed again. "I am lonely because I hide a truth from everyone I love, and that is a lonely thing. Can you understand that?"

The boy thought of his own secret and nodded sadly. "Why are you afraid?"

The twin could not resist pulling Estel onto his lap and hugged him close. In truth, he needed the strength he drew from loving this little one. This was more difficult than he thought it would be, but to help his brother he would bear any pain. Taking a steeling breath, Elladan kissed the soft curls of the boy's hair. "I am afraid that if this hidden truth is known, you would not love me any more."

Estel was stricken at his brother's words, and tears gathered in his eyes as he looked back at Elladan with naked misery written on every line of his face. "But Dan, you are my brother. I will always love you, no matter what."

"What if I were to share you a terrible secret, Estel? Would you still love me?"

Estel wrapped his arms around the twin. "I will still love you, I promise. You can tell me anything."

"You will still love me even if I can never again lift my sword to defend you?" choked the twin, his own eyes suddenly swimming with tears.

Estel sniffed as he pulled back to look at his brother. "It is all right, Dan. I will defend _you_ now."

Elladan smiled through his tears. "I believe you, little brother. Now I ask you to be brave for me. Will you trust me as I have trusted you?"

A frown of confusion crossed the boy's face. "What do you mean?"

Elladan picked up Estel and moved to the rock-ing chair, settling down with the boy on his lap. For a few moments he just rocked, allowing the soft chiming of Asfaloth's bells to soothe them both. The shadows of eve were gathering in the room, but he made no move to light a candle, preferring the dimness. "You have been keeping a secret from those who love you, Estel. Do you doubt my love for you, little one?"

The questions hung in the air like the moments between the flash of lighting and the crash of answering thunder. Anticipation was ripe, but the twin was patient, and would allow the child all the time he needed to answer.

The color drained from Estel's face as fear gripped his heart. But young as he was, the blood of kings coursed through his veins, and the courage that would see him through many dangers took root. Taking a deep breath, he whispered. "I am a…human." The truth finally out, tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he anticipated his brother's reaction. Unable to stand the wait, Estel buried his face against the twin's chest.

"I know, Estel," Elladan replied equally quietly. He waited a moment and then tugged Estel up to meet his eyes. "Did you hear what I said, brother? I _know_ that you are human, and I love you more now than I have ever." Then, just to punctuate this declaration, he repeated Estel's earlier pronouncement. "You are my brother. I will always love you, no matter what."

Elladan reached to tenderly brush back the hair from Estel's ear and felt the child tense. "No matter what... Your ears are as perfect as the rest of you, little one."

"Do I stink, Dan?" the boy could not help but ask, remembering Lariel's words.

Elladan was momentarily confused at the non-sequitur. "Do you stink?" he repeated.

"Is that why you give me so many baths?" Estel worried with the hem of his tunic as he awaited Elladan's response.

The twin could not help but laugh then, and hugged Estel to him again. "No silly. You get baths because you get dirty, and we wish to keep you healthy. Dirty little boys get sick and need Ada's tea!"

"Really?" breathed Estel. "I do not smell bad?"

"Only when you step in Celos's muck," teased Elladan.

"Aw, I only did that one time." Estel smiled for a moment and then sniffed once, his lip tremulous as disquiet crossed his mind. "Dan, does Ada know about me?" he asked in a very small voice.

Elladan smiled at his brother, and gently cupped the child's cheeks with his hands, stroking away all the tears with his thumbs. "Yes Estel, Ada knows that you are human. We have all _always_ known that you were human, just as we have all _always_ loved you" Elladan searched Estel eyes as he watched the truth sink in. "Now let me ask you an important question, and I want you to think very carefully about it and answer me truthfully. Can you do that for me?"

The boy nodded and placed his right hand over his heart, as he had been taught. "A warrior always tells the truth."

"Well said, little warrior of Imladris," praised the twin. Elladan then sat Estel on the bed while he lit the lanterns around the room, for he wanted to be able to see Estel's face, and for Estel to be able to see his face clearly in return. Once the cheery flames were chasing away the shadows, he threw two more logs onto the fire, for the temperature was dropping with the loss of light. Once his task was complete, he sat down on the bed beside Estel, absentmindedly scratching Fluffy behind one ear.

Estel smiled when a loud rumbling purr filled the room, and then sobered again, a bit anxious about what this momentous question might be. "What do you want to ask me?"

The twin dropped his hand from Fluffy and, turning towards Estel, smiled kindly at him. "Do you feel any less loved now than you did this morning? Think hard before you answer," he cautioned.

Estel concentrated on Elladan's question and felt a slow smile of relief coming to his face. "No, I do not." He threw his arms around Elladan's neck again. "We are brothers."

"That is right, little love. We are brothers and nothing shall ever come between us. Now, I want you to look at something." The twin glanced over the toy shelf seeking what he looked for. "Where is your box of toy soldiers, Estel?"

Estel slid off the bed and reached beneath the bed cover. "Here they are," he answered, lugging the box out from under the bed.

The twin lifted the box onto the bed, and began methodically removing all the tiny warriors. He placed all the Noldor together and then all the Silvan archers together. Then he put the few orcs to one side. On the very bottom of the box were the unused – of late – figures of the armies of men. He sifted through them until he found the one he sought. "Do you know who this soldier is, Estel?"

Estel shook his head forlornly. "No, I do not know the human soldiers," he admitted.

Elladan smiled at him encouragingly, "Then I will start to teach you about them. This is Elendil, the great King of Gondor and Arnor. He escaped the destruction of Númenor in a ship with his sons, Isildur and Anárion. Do you see what he wears there on his head?"

Estel looked closely, as though seeing the figure for the first time. "Is that a crown?"

"Yes," confirmed the twin. "It is a silver fillet with the Elendilmir, a most beautiful white stone, in it. I painted it on the figure myself."

"It is pretty, Dan," said Estel, smiling as he took the toy soldier from his brother.

"Do you remember what Elendil means in the common tongue?"

Estel thought back to Erestor's lessons. "It means Elf Friend!"

"That is correct. Elendil was a friend to elves, and the elves were proud to stand beside him in battle. Ada fought with him in the great battle at Barad-Dûr."

"He did?" Estel's eyes grew wide at the thought of his father in a great battle. It was hard to imagine his gentle Ada as a warrior.

"Elendil died in that battle, Estel, along with many men and elves. He was a good and brave king who deserves to be remembered."

Estel considered the figure in his hands for a few moments and then began taking all the toy soldiers out of the box. "I think I will play with all of soldiers now," he mused.

A loud rumble emanating from Estel's tummy interrupted Elladan's reply. "I hear that you are hungry, little one."

"Estel, I know that much that you have known has seemed to spin out of control this day, but let us sit down to a quiet dinner with our family, and see if we may put all to right again."

TBC

A/N: Thank you all for your generous support for this story.


	8. Chapter 8, Doubts

**Returning Hope**

**Chapter Eight**

**Doubts**

_**Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is his twin brother. ~ Kahlil Gibran **_

Estel was beside himself with excitement as he pulled on his tan leather training clothes. The long awaited day had arrived when he would finally begin his training with Glorfindel, so with his breakfast finished, his toys lay forgotten in scattered mess about his room. Estel carefully strapped on his sheath, gave Fluffy an obligatory scratch behind the ears, and started down the stairs to meet Glorfindel.

The Golden Elf was presently holding off the younger twin son of Elrond, who wanted to be there to watch his little brother's first training session.

"No," declared Glorfindel. "I did not allow Elrond to watch your training, and I will not allow an audience for Estel. He would be too distracted, thinking about doing well for _you_ rather than concentrating on what I teach him."

"But Glorfindel," begged Elrohir, "this is such a big day for him. I cannot bear to miss it."

"You have shared many of the firsts in Estel's life, young one. This one you will have to miss." Glorfindel's eyes narrowed. "Where is Elladan?"

Elrohir's eyes clouded. "He is where he always is these days...either in his room or in the library."

Glorfindel could tell by the slump of the twin's shoulders that he was much troubled by the state of mind that shadowed Elladan's feä. The warrior clasped the twin's shoulder. "Your brother needs time to adjust to his injury."

"Are you saying that he will never fully heal?" questioned a horrified Elrohir.

"No, I am not saying that," responded Glorfindel calmly. "I am no healer. What I _am_ saying is that neither you nor your brother is especially good at patience, so as the effects of this wound linger, you are both making it harder on yourselves."

"El is so sad," murmured Elrohir. "It breaks my heart that I cannot lift his spirits."

Glorfindel nodded his understanding. "It is hardest to see one we love suffering." He sighed. "Which brother do you think needs you the most right now?"

Elrohir smiled sadly. "Elladan."

"Then..." prompted Glorfindel

"Then that is where I must go," finished the twin.

"Good, for I see Estel approaching, and I do not wish to keep him waiting," teased Glorfindel. The golden warrior watched Elrohir trudge up the steps, pausing only long enough to give Estel a quick hug and wish him a good practice.

"I will spar with you later," called Estel as he descended the steps at too rapid a pace, his excitement nearly getting the best of him.

"Have a care, Estel," cautioned Glorfindel. "The last time you took the steps too quickly; you fell and cut your lip. I would not like to see that episode repeated."

Estel's eyes grew large as he remembered the painful aftermath of his accident. He immediately slowed down and took care to watch where he was placing his feet, much to Glorfindel's amusement.

"Come then, little warrior; let us begin your training."

"Here?" asked Estel, breathlessly looking around the foyer. "Restor does not 'llow me to run or fight in the halls."

"Does he not?" inquired Glorfindel, with a delicate lift of his eyebrow. "Oh, right, he does not allow me to run or fight in the house either." The warrior of Gondolin pretended to consider the predicament for a moment. "Perhaps we should move this to the training field. That is where I instruct the warriors of Imladris."

"Is that what I am?" asked Estel in awe, for he never expected to train on the field where Glorfindel daily trained with the defenders of Imladris.

"You will be, should you choose," answered Glorfindel. He led Estel outside and they began their walk well away from the Last Homely House to the sparing fields of Imladris. Glorfindel paused to look at the child. "Many choices will face you in life, Estel. You must trust yourself to make the correct choice or you will surely falter in the darkness of doubt."

Estel thought about this as he walked. "Have you ever doubted, Glorfy?"

A fragrant mist hung heavily in the evergreens and hardwoods causing delicate spider webs to glisten as the pair wove their way through the forest to the glen where all the training fields were located. Glorfindel nodded as he walked beside the boy. "In truth, most of us doubt at one time or the other. Only a fool never questions himself. The wise must learn to review the facts and then make a decision, for indecision can be fatal."

"How do you know what is the best choice?" pursued Estel.

Glorfindel stopped again, and knelt beside the boy. "Always choose the path of honor, young one, even when that path is most difficult. A leader cannot afford to doubt himself, and he will not go wrong if he chooses the path of honor."

"I will, Glorfy," said Estel solemnly.

"There is one more thing a warrior must remember, Estel," added Glorfindel, ever the teacher. "Keep your sword bright. An unarmed man can only flee from evil, and evil will never be overcome by fleeing from it."

Estel glanced down at his little training weapon and sighed. "My sword is not very bright."

"Do not fear, Estel, one day it will be, and men will follow you for the love the bear you. For now, however, you must trust _my_ sword to keep you safe."

O-o-O-o-O

Elrohir lounged sanguinely in a comfortable chair on the terrace outside his brother's room, hoping his presence would buoy his brother. Beside him, Elladan sipped a crystal glass of miruvor, the restorative cordial that Elrond hoped would help his condition. With winter past and warmer weather approaching, both twins soaked up the saffron rays of the Anor. The pair had been silent for some time; Elrohir, because he did not know what to say to his brother, and Elladan because he did not wish to burden his twin.

"May I join you?"

Both brothers looked up at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Of course, Adar," responded Elrohir, rising to offer his father his seat, and then going to sit on the terrace railing facing Elrond and Elladan.

The twins looked expectantly at their father, and then back to each other when he sat quietly.

After many long minutes had past, Elladan could stand no more, for it was not like their father to simply sit so long in the daytime. "Adar, what is it that you want? Is there something we can do for you?"

"No," drawled the Elf Lord. "I am simply enjoying the company of my sons."

Extremely suspicious, the twins shared a glance, shrugged, and then settled in to enjoy the peace and quiet with their father.

Elrond called upon centuries of self control to keep the smile from his face, though had the twins looked carefully they might have seen a tell-tale twinkle in his eye. How easy these young ones were for him to read. They were both hurting in different ways, and he wanted to see them open a dialogue with him or between themselves. Elladan was withdrawing more and more as the effects of his injury lingered. The talk with Estel had eased his mind for a while, but as the weeks wore on without measurable improvement, his mood slipped back towards darkness. Elrohir, on the other hand, felt his brother's pain and was helpless to do anything about it. Elrond sighed. Neither of his sons handled helplessness well. He understood this and the reason for it.

"I received a missive from Arwen," began Elrond, after he deemed sufficient time had elapsed. "The passes are clear enough for the riders from Lothlórien to reach us."

"Is she coming home to visit?" asked Elrohir hopefully. "I really miss her."

"No," replied Elrond, thoughtfully glancing towards the younger twin. "Why do you not travel to Lórien to see your sister and grandparents?"

Elrohir hesitated. "I do not wish to leave Estel for as long as it would take. He was away from us too long as it is. He changes so much at this age, and…" The twin paused, unable or unwilling to continue the thought.

"And he will leave us soon enough," finished Elrond. "We accept this fact when we allow ourselves to love the children of Elros."

"Yes, there is that," agreed Elrohir, "but how could we do less?"

"We could not," declared Elladan. "Estel is mortal, and we all know what that means, but not to love him, no matter the pain, is not an option."

Elrond smiled softly. "No, it is not."

The silence continued for a while longer as each elf pursued his own thoughts.

"No offense, Adar," sighed Elrohir, "but if you came here to cheer us up, you have not succeeded. In fact, I believe I feel worse."

Unperturbed, Elrond turned his attention to his oldest. "Elladan, would you like to travel to Lothlórien?"

"No, Adar," Elladan immediately responded. "I…I do now wish for anyone else to witness my weakness."

"Thank you for admitting that to me, ion nín. You are a proud warrior, but remember that even the greatest warrior may be injured."

"I do, Adar," whispered Elladan, looking off at the horizon.

"It may be time for me to begin a more aggressive rehabilitation regimen with you," mused the healer. "We will begin tomorrow."

Elladan was doubtful, but did not give voice to his inner turmoil.

Elrohir wanted to enthuse about how successful this new treatment would be, but dared not for fear that his twin would listen to him and get his hopes up too much. Then, should it fail, Elladan would be lost to him. El could not bear to go thought that again. If his brother began to fade, he would take him and sail, no matter how much he wanted to stay here.

O-o-O-o-O

Glorfindel and Estel had trained for almost an hour and the boy was tired. The pair now rested on a blanket near the fish pond sharing a snack of cheese and bread that Erestor had sent out them along with a crock of cold milk.

"Did you enjoy your training session then?" asked Glorfindel.

"Oh yes, Glorfy," replied Estel, rolling over onto his tummy and propping his chin on the palms of his hands. "I wish Ada was here to see me."

Glorfindel nodded his head slowly. "Your Ada wished to be here, but he is spending time with your brothers. They need him at the moment."

"Is it because Dan is still sad?" asked Estel.

"Yes, little one," Glorfindel confirmed. "Your brother's injury is not healing at the speed he would wish."

"Is he sad because he cannot use his sword?"

"Why do you say that?" asked Glorfindel.

"He told me when we talked about me being a human."

"Elladan has always been a proud warrior. Being unable to defend his home wears on his heart."

Estel chewed on his cheese as he considered what Glorfindel said. "If he was a warrior again would he be happy?"

Glorfindel watched an animated look flicker across Estel's face, and wondered what he was thinking. "I think being a warrior again would make Elladan very happy, indeed."

Estel suddenly sat up. "I must find Ada, Glorfy. I have to tell him something important."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9, We Ride

**Returning Hope**

**Chapter Nine**

**We Ride!**

_**Fairy tales are more than true – not because they tell us dragons exist, but because they tell us dragons can be beaten. ~ G. K. Chesterson**_

Legolas sat enjoying the comforting rays of Anor on a bench in the beautiful gardens of Imladris. His face was currently lifted to the sky as though, like the delicate flowers around him, seeking the warmth and light for life. In is lap, curled and contended, lay Fluffy, purring his appreciation for the petting he was receiving.

"Have a care, Prince Legolas," warned Erestor, strolling the grounds for his own comfort. "That beast is a fiend with a vile temper."

The prince chuckled, glancing from the seneschal down to the "fiend" in question. Besides Estel, Legolas was the only other being that Fluffy would tolerate. Everyone else was fair game, and most the inhabitants of Imladris had learned to give the animal a wide berth as he swaggered about. Fluffy had a well-muscled, well-fed body, an ego the size of one the great cats of Harad, and at the moment, was the picture of tranquility. "He seems quite gentle to me," observed Legolas.

"Gentle?" sputtered Erestor. "Why only a few days ago he ambushed me as I entered the store room seeking flour for bread making. The monster had lain in wait for me, for the moment I stepped inside; he reached out and snagged my ankle with those talons of his. I still have the scratches to prove it."

Legolas' eyes danced with mirth, but he managed to keep the smile from his face...just.

Erestor narrowed his eyes, boring into the innocent look plastered on the prince's face, until he caught the tell-tale twitch at the corner of Legolas' mouth. "Harrumph," decreed the seneschal, turning to leave. "I have warned you."

As Erestor left, Legolas could not contain his laughter. Glorfindel was right, Lord Erestor was definitely fun to rile, in a good natured way. Scratching Fluffy behind the ear, the glanced up at the sky, seeking as much light as he could, for soon it would be time to return to Mirkwood.

O-o-O-o-O

Others were also taking pleasure in the rays of Anor this fine day. Enjoying a picnic lunch were Illuin, newly released from Sariboril's care and still heavily bandaged, Belia, Celeg, Beling and Elenya. They were in relaxing under the trees near the archery field. Belia leaned back against an ancient oak with Illuin's head in her lap. Celeg, Beling and Elenya were arranging the food and plates on the woolen blanket.

Celeg caught Belia's eye as they watched Beling jump to retrieve a napkin dropped by Elenya, while Illuin simply rolled his eyes as he watched his beautiful wife's face. As a warrior he did not approve of her matchmaking, but as a husband he could not deny her the pleasure it brought, for she once again had color in her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes. The five had spent many convivial afternoons together since Illuin had been released from Sariboril's care into Belia's. Illuin was champing at the bit to get back to his duties and away from the enforced rest, but his recovery was just not complete enough yet. For Beling and Elenya, friendship was blossoming into a tentative romance, just as Celeg and Belia had hoped, and the young guard was finally beginning to be able to string coherent sentences together after being tongue-tied for so long whenever he was in the beautiful elleth's presence.

"These napkins are exquisite, Elenya," praised Beling, pausing to study the design before handing the pristine white linen cloth back to her. Into each corner was embroidered an intricate pattern of pale green vines intertwining crossed swords, in honor of Illuin and Beling's positions of importance within the warrior-hood of Imladris.

Belia had to bite back a laugh knowing that her brother had never in his life paid attention to the designs on their napkins or on anything else in their house. Not only did the family joke that he had been skipped when the elven gene for loving all living things had been distributed, given his disgust for spiders of all sizes, but he had also missed getting any artistic ability. All he had ever wanted to do was to be a warrior of Imladris and defend his home.

Fondly, Belia stroked Illuin's hair, absentmindedly running her fingers through the silky mass as she gazed at the napkins. "It truly is beautiful, Elenya," she agreed. "Is it not, Illuin?"

Belia had to ask him a second time before Illuin was able to pull his gaze away from her. He cleared his throat, embarrassed to have been caught gazing at his wife's face and the center of attention once again. He thought he would get away from such once he was finally away from Sariboril's ministrations. "They are quite nice," he stammered.

Celeg watched the two love sick ellons with a certain degree of envy. Oh, how he missed his Periel. He had enjoyed his time in Imladris far more than he ever thought he would, but he was ready to be home and enjoying his wife's embrace.

O-o-O-o-O

The twins were in the stable. The beautiful building was more than functional, it was a work of art, but its beauty went unnoticed by the pair this day. Dressed in a deep brown tunic and matching breeches, Elrohir sat perched on the carved rail beside Celos' stall. His hair pulled back in a simple, but functional, braid that hung down his back, Elladan methodically brushed his stallion's back with long, slow strokes while his brother looked on. Celos had long since been completely groomed, but the older twin continued his work, his mind a seething cauldron of doubt and weariness. Suddenly he dropped the brush and buried his face against the snowy mane of his horse.

In an instant Elrohir was beside his brother, his hand comfortingly on Elladan's shoulder. "Let it out, El," he soothed. "We are the only ones here."

Elladan sniffed and shook his head, trying to force back the feelings threatening to overwhelm him. "I cannot…"

"Yes, you can and you must," insisted Elrohir, even as he watched his brother square his shoulders. "Ever the protector," he sighed, glancing around the stable. True, it was empty now, but Aradol would soon return and he did not wish this conversation to be overheard. "Come with me."

Elrohir led Elladan away from the stables, across the bridge where the rushing Bruinen tumbled down the waterfall and crashed upon the rocks below, and up the opposite hillside. With long, sure strides, the younger twin led his brother, climbing steadily.

Elladan shook off his morose thoughts as he recognized where they were headed. Ada's rock. Since they were elflings, the twins had associated the outcropping overlooking the river with their father, because this had always been one of his favorite escapes.

Reaching the huge rock jutting out from the tree covered hillside, the twins sat with their legs hanging over the side, relishing the Anor warmed surface. Here they could feel a certain peace that came from the years of happy memories associated with this place. Here they could speak freely, assured that only the two of them would hear the truths shared.

"This injury is stealing away my brother," began Elrohir after a few moments, "and I cannot lose you again."

"Again?" Elladan turned confused eyes to his twin.

"I never told you what it was like to feel the severing of our bond," Elrohir said quietly. "Adar told me that you were too far under to feel it, but I was fully aware of the hole that was ripped into my soul."

"I…I did not know," said Elladan quietly, feeling an irrational guilt at bringing his brother such pain.

"El, it brought back so much that I believed I had buried." Elrohir paused, trying to formulate his words and wondering whether he could actually bare his thoughts, even to Elladan.

Elladan sensed his brother's anguish, while not understanding its source.

"I was so angry when our mother sailed," said Elrohir.

"I shared that anger, brother. I was beside you as we hunted orcs."

"No, I mean I was angry at…mother," Elrohir admitted finally. "I heard Arwen's cries and I watched grief etch itself onto Adar's face." He turned his face away, ashamed to be saying the words aloud. "I asked myself over and over why our love was not enough to hold her here."

"And now?" asked Elladan, absolutely sure there was more Elrohir needed to say.

"Now I am asking myself whether or not our bond will be enough to hold you here…with me." The younger twin picked at a weed growing through a fissure in the rock, finally wrenching it free and tossing it over the side. "I am that selfish and weak," he said as he watched the rushing waters below.

Elladan smiled ruefully, digesting his brother's words. "You are many things, El, but weak is not one of them."

"I am," replied Elrohir, "for I have not the courage to watch you sail without me, even knowing what it would do to Adar and Arwen. How would that be any different than what our mother did? "

"She did what she had to do," said Elladan.

"What you have to do?" whispered Elrohir, his heart breaking.

O-o-O-o-O

Glorfindel lounged against the wall of the foyer, his ankles crossed and a bored expression on his face.

"Where is Estel?" inquired Erestor, approaching the golden warrior. "It is past time for his lunch." Then he noticed that Glorfindel still wore his training leathers. His eyebrows rose with his indignation. "Have you been training that poor child all this time? He is a growing boy; he needs his rest and nourishment!"

Glorfindel found himself smiling at the overprotective Seneschal. Erestor's love of all the inhabitants of the Lost Homely House, particularly Estel, was one of his most endearing qualities. Where Estel was concerned, Erestor the warrior became Erestor the mother hen.

"What are you grinning at?" barked Erestor, the hackles practically rising on his back, for Glorfindel could more easily excite his ire than anyone else, and in truth, delighted in doing so. "Well?" he continued when Glorfindel failed to answer quickly enough.

Rather than answer, Glorfindel nodded his head towards Elrond's study.

Erestor's mouth opened and closed several times. "Lord Elrond is keeping Estel from his meal?" he asked incredulously.

"No," drawled the golden warrior. "Actually, Estel is keeping our Lord from _his_ meal."

"What? What do you mean?"

Glorfindel chuckled. "Calm yourself, Erestor; else you will be shedding that beautiful mane of yours."

Erestor all but tapped his foot as he glared at Glorfindel. "Forget my hair. What is going on?"

"I know not," admitted Glorfindel with a delicate shrug of his shoulder. "Estel said he had something important to speak with Elrond about, and the two of them have been ensconced in the study ever since."

Erestor's curiosity was peaked. "Estel did not tell you what it was about? Do you think there is something amiss with the child? Did he seem feverish?"

Glorfindel could see his friend was about to work himself into a state. "Estel is not ill, Erestor, of that I am sure. His training session was perfectly normal. In fact, I would say he is as healthy as I have seen him since he came to Imladris."

The Seneschal visibly relaxed. "Then…"

Before he could complete his sentence, the door to the study opened and Elrond appeared. Holding Estel's hand, he glanced from his son to his warrior. "Glorfindel, gather a small troop. We ride at once."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10, No More Loss

**Returning Hope**

**Chapter Ten**

**No More Loss**

"_**Yesterday is not ours to recover, but tomorrow is ours to win."**_

_My thanks to Evendim for letting me borrow her title, Hunter's Moon. Please check out her story of the same title. It is amazing._

Erestor's eyes bulged. "You ride at once? The child has just returned from a long and terrible journey. Surely, my Lord, you cannot mean to take him on another trip so soon."

Estel giggled and Elrond looked benignly at his seneschal. "Of course I am not taking Estel. I am surprised you would even suggest such a thing."

"I?" sputtered Erestor, until he caught the twinkle in the elf lord's eye. "What is going on here?"

"I apologize Erestor," said Elrond. "You were just so outraged that I could not resist teasing you." He looked pointedly at Glorfindel. "That one is, undoubtedly, a bad influence."

"Oh, of that I am certain," said Erestor, glaring at the golden warrior.

Glorfindel raised his eyebrows, the essence of innocence.

"Erestor, my friend," said Elrond, "would you gather provisions for a journey of a few weeks?"

"Of _course_, my lord, I will begin immediately.

Erestor turned to leave, but then turned back quickly and held out his hand to Estel. "Come with me, Estel, it is well past time for your lunch. Cook has prepared your favorite chicken soup."

Estel smiled and gave his hand to Erestor. "With noodles?"

"With noodles," confirmed Erestor, dropping his voice dramatically, "and while you eat, perhaps you can fill me in on just where your Adar is going."

Glorfindel chuckled as he watched the pair walk away. "The comedy act soothed Erestor's nerves, but I know the pain that is in your heart."

Elrond sighed. "It was nice to put it aside for a moment."

"Where are we traveling?"

Elrond met Glorfindel's eyes. "Mirkwood. Estel believes that his King Adar can help Elladan."

Glorfindel carefully hid his surprise and kept his voice neutral. "You have told me what Estel believes. What do _you_ believe?"

For only a moment the golden one could clearly see the haunted look in Elrond's eyes. "I believe I will do _anything_ to save my son."

Glorfindel nodded his agreement. "I will make the necessary arrangements."

"Good," replied Elrond, his mind already searching ahead for what must be done. "I am going to speak with Prince Legolas. We leave before dawn. Ithil will be full and gift us with light."

O-o-O-o-O

Legolas led his mount into the main stable of Imladris where all the horses of the Peredhil family and their honored guests resided.

Aradol was immediately there to offer assistance. "May I see to him, my lord?"

"Thank you, Aradol." Legolas patted the stallion fondly. "Treat him well, he has earned it today."

Lord Elrond and Celeg were both looking for you," Aradol informed Legolas, taking the reins.

The prince's blue eyes clouded. "Is something amiss, Aradol? Has there been another attack?"

"Not to my knowledge, my lord," responded the stable master, leading the stallion away to be brushed down, fed, and watered.

Puzzled, Legolas turned and started towards the Last Homely House, wondering why Lord Elrond, in particular, might be seeking him out. His heart was heavy for Elladan. That was one reason he had spent so long riding this afternoon. It always lifted his spirits to be out in the sunshine enjoying the gifts of Arda. Now, he feared more bad news was coming his way.

As he was crossing the yard, Legolas heard his name being called. He turned to see Celeg striding towards him.

"My prince, almost all is in readiness for our departure tomorrow."

Legolas looked at the Elite as though he had grown two heads. His eyes sought the mountain tops. The warm weather had been most welcome, but he was not so sure that all the passes were cleared this early. In any event, he had planned to remain in Imladris a while longer. "Whatever are you talking about, Celeg?"

It was Celeg's turn to be surprised...and chagrined. Had he been played falsely? "I am sorry, my prince, but Lord Glorfindel himself told me that we were leaving at first light. I did not expect a practical joke from him."

Legolas's puzzlement grew. "Glorfindel would not toy with you in this way, Celeg. Continue your arrangements while I speak with Lord Elrond."

"Yes, my lord." Celeg bowed and continued on to consult with Aradol concerning the Mirkwood mounts.

As he continued on towards the house, Legolas's mind raced. This must be why Lord Elrond was looking for him. Dread filled him as he worried that some word had come from Mirkwood that would require such a precipitous return.

As he entered the house, he immediately noticed the hustle of activity that signaled something out of the ordinary was occurring. His pace quickened as he headed towards the elf lord's study.

The son of a king, Legolas was well schooled in protocol, but such was his distraction, that he entered the study without even pausing.

Elrond looked up from his preparations, clearly surprised. The long shadows of late afternoon gave the room a warm and welcoming feel.

"Lord Elrond, forgive me," stammered Legolas. "Has ill news arrived from Mirkwood? Is that why my warriors are preparing to leave?"

"Prince Legolas," Elrond responded calmly, indicating a chair beside his desk. "Please sit down." He continued as the prince took the seat. "I regret that you were alarmed. No word has come from Mirkwood. I asked Glorfindel to speak to your warriors because I wish them to accompany me. Forgive me for not seeking your council first."

Legolas was clearly dumb stuck, his mind racing. To his knowledge, Lord Elrond never left Imladris...had certainly not left since his lady wife sailed some years ago. "Accompany you where, my lord?"

"Why, to Mirkwood, of course." Elrond could not help but smile as the prince's mouth fell open. "I must speak with Thranduil as soon as possible."

It took only a moment for Legolas to regain his composure. "Mirkwood stands ready to offer any assistance you require, my Lord. I would be happy to relay any request to my father, but I feel sure I may speak on his behalf. It is not necessary for you to make such an arduous journey yourself."

As Elrond's eyebrow rose, Legolas flushed at the thought that his words might have been taken as an unintentional slight towards the elf lord's warrior-hood.

Elrond smiled and patted the young prince on the shoulder. "Peace, Legolas. This is a journey I must make, and I have a request for you as well. I would like for you to remain here in Imladris with my sons while your warriors accompany Glorfindel and me. It is an imposition, I know, but Estel is comfortable with you and with Elrohir necessarily spending so much of his time with Elladan, the little one will need a big brother to spend time with him. Elrohir may also need your help to keep up Elladan's spirits."

"It is no imposition, I assure you, Lord Elrond," Legolas acknowledged quickly. "I care deeply for your sons and am honored that you would place them in my trust."

Elrond bowed his thanks. "I will feel better leaving as many of my warriors here as possible, and I know that Glorfindel would never allow just the two of us to make this journey, so...."

Legolas rose. "The warriors of Mirkwood are yours to command, my lord," he spoke formally.

"A simple accompaniment will suffice, I am sure," smiled Elrond. "I foresee no difficulties."

O-o-O-o-O

Elrond stood on the terrace outside the beautifully appointed room, his mind a seething cauldron starkly contrasting with the peaceful scene of the valley before him. Rather he found himself more like the rushing Bruinen as it tumbled down the waterfall and crashed upon the rocks below. Though still a few hours before the dawn, it was bright enough outside for him to see quite clearly the activity of the gathering elves. His wandering eye fell upon the full and luminous Ithil, accompanied by its glittering entourage of stars. It was called the Hunter's Moon by those of Elros' line. Again, the familiar ache fell unbidden upon his heart, and he accepted it without complaint, for it was the only tie he had left with his twin.

Loss, so much loss…the word almost seemed to define his life. Eärendil, Elrond's father, left his family to seek the aid of the Valar in the fight against the evil one. It was a noble undertaking, but one that separated him, this side of the blessed realm, from his wife and sons. Not long afterward, Elwing cast herself from the cliffs; borne by Elmo himself, she flew as a bird, bearing the precious crystalline jewel far from the reach of Fëanor's sons. Her choice left her two small sons alone and at the mercy of those who had been denied the Silmaril.

Elrond's eyes closed, as though to shut out the feeling of abandonment that would rise to engulf him, if he allowed it. His adult mind could process and accept the decisions his parents made, but the child was the one who had lived the experience. He and Elros were kept by the kin-slayers until being found and rescued and restored to their Noldor kin. They were then raised by Gil-galad and Cirdan, the elves who had become his mentors and friends.

He grew strong and powerful under the tutelage of the future king and the shipbuilder, immersing himself in the library of Lindon and learning all that he could force into his brain, as though he could learn enough to arrest the losses that had so defined his young life. But it was not to be. As Elrond lost himself in study, Elros was finding his love of the sea, and as the sea sang to his brother's heart, so too did the mortal blood cursing through his veins.

When Elros chose to follow the mortal way, the severing of the twin bond had almost been more than Elrond could bear, for beyond the physical and emotional rending was the niggling knowledge that, once again, a choice was made to leave him.

With a deep sigh, he moved resolutely back into the room and crossed to the wardrobe. "Enough of this," he muttered. He would not, could not, let his mind travel to the most grievous loss of all...that of his beautiful and gentle Celebrían, not with Elladan's spirit hanging in the balance. He would lose no more.

It took him only moments to don the deep brown breeches and matching tunic. His hair was twisted back in to a braid that hung down his back. With precise and practiced movements, he strapped the golden dagger, a gift from Gil-galad, to the specially made sheath that would secure it to his booted calf.

Hadhafang was next. "Ah, my friend," he spoke to the sword, turning it to appreciate the soft glow of the lamp light reflected upon the burnished surface, "you may once again be called upon to sing, as in days of old." Gently, almost reverently, he ran his fingers over the fluid script on the sword's surface. Aen estar Hadhafang I chatholhen thand around dan I thang an arwen. _This blade is called Hadhafang, a noble defense against the enemy throng for a noble lady._Deftly, he swung the sword in an arc, reveling once again in its balance and precision, and then sheathed the deadly instrument.

With long, sure strides he walked across the room, ready to make his way downstairs and to the stables. Elrond paused at the doorway to Estel's room. A soft light shown, illuminating Legolas sitting in the rock-ing chair, keeping watch over the sleeping child. Elrond swiftly crossed the room, touching Legolas's shoulder in thanks before bending over to brush a kiss to Estel's forehead. "Sleep well, tithen pen," he crooned. "Your ada will return to you soon."

"He will be well cared for, my lord," Legolas assured Lord of Imladris. "May your journey be successful."

Elrohir was waiting in the doorway when Elrond straightened to leave Estel. He stepped into the hallway to speak privately with his father. "Adar, are you sure about this?"

Elrond pulled the younger twin into a comforting embrace and spoke into his ear. "Stay close to your brother, Elrohir, for I feel his spirit waning, and you are all that is keeping him tethered to middle earth. He _must _remain here until I return."

Elrohir shuddered at his father's words, for he felt them to be true. He stepped back, his eyes awash with tears. "Be swift, Adar, be swift..."

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Life has been hectic.


	11. Chapter 11, The Promise

**Returning Hope**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Promise**

_**It is not the oath that makes us believe the man, but the man the oath. ~Aeschylus**_

Estel sighed dejectedly. The afternoon sun made him drowsy as he lay surrounded by the fragrances of the early season flowers and the new grass. Erestor was busy digging in the soil, or so it looked to the boy. Estel was bored, not something he was used to being surrounded by elves, but Legolas was riding, and his brothers were where they always were these days...in Dan's room. Picking at the clover, Estel sighed again. He wished Ada would return soon. He wanted his brother not to be sad any longer. He had given his sunshine blankey to Dan, but that had not helped. He had given him his stuffed Fluffy, but that did not helped either.

Rolling over onto his back, Estel searched the sky for cloud formations for a few minutes until that lost his interest. "Restor?"

"Yes child," replied the busy seneschal, never breaking from his task.

"May I go to the stables to see the kitties and wait for Legolas to come back?" Estel asked expectantly.

Erestor sat back on his heels, stretching his back and neck, and lifting his face to the warming rays of light before answering. "Yes, but do not go any place else without asking me." After all his "adventures" with the boar, the river, Quenthar, the orcs, and the wargs, the boy was not likely to wander off, _**but**_ Erestor had learned that where Estel was concerned, safe was definitely better than sorry.

"Alright, Restor," smiled Estel, jumping up and gleefully running towards the stables. He loved to spend time in the stables with Celon and Celos, and of course, any available kittens and cats. Fluffy's box still remained in Celos' stall where a whole new batch of kittens was currently being raised under the watchful eye of Elladan's stallion.

Estel stepped into the stable, blinking his eyes to adjust them to the dimness after being in the brightness of Anor outside. As soon as he could see clearly, he ran to Celos's stall. Aradol was kneeling down inside wrapping something in a cloth.

"What are you doing, Ar-dol?"

Aradol turned to greet Estel. "Hello young Estel. I am wrapping the mother cat's body. She died in her sleep."

Estel's mouth made a little "O" shape, and tears quickly filled his eyes. "But she cannot die, Ar-dol. Her kittens will be sad. Fluffy will be sad."

Aradol had hoped to remove the mother cat before Estel showed up for his daily visit, but that was not to be, so now he was facing a conversation that he felt ill equipped for. He sought to explain in a way the child would understand. "Death is the way for all mortals, Estel. It is natural."

"What is mortal?" sniffed the little boy.

This was not going as he would hope. Aradol had no idea how much or little Estel knew of life and did not feel that it was his place to be explaining things that Lord Elrond might not want the child to know yet. The fact that he was not a father did not help matters, either. Where _was_ Prince Legolas? Well, Aradol reasoned, when all else fails, seek diversion. "Would you like to help me lay her properly to rest?"

Estel nodded. He wanted the mommy cat to rest. That sounded good.

Aradol smiled in relief. "Come with me then; I have already prepared a place."

Estel followed the stable master outside and around back of the stables. He stopped, horrified, when he caught sight of the hole that had been dug by Aradol. "Wh...what is that for?" he asked, fearing the answer.

Aradol cocked his head to one side, clearly uncomfortable. "Well, it is a grave for the mother cat's rest."

"But you cannot put her there!" he cried. Memories of being buried in a similar hole by Quenthar inundated the child, bringing back the fear and panic he'd felt...the utter loneliness of being cut off from all light.

Estel began to cry harder, his breath coming in quick gasps until the stable master was truly concerned. "Estel..."

But Estel turned and fled, unable to look at the gaping hole any longer. Tears blinded him as he ran back around the structure, causing him to fall twice. His elbow was bleeding, but he paid it no heed in his headlong flight from the hole and the grotesque memories it evoked.

Legolas was entering the clearing in front of the stable when he heard Estel's sobs. He jumped from his horse just as the boy rounded the corner. "Estel!" he cried, alarmed at the child's apparent misery.

Estel ran as hard as he could towards Legolas, leaping the last three feet to land in the safety of the prince's outstretched arms.

Fear laced Legolas's heart. "What has happened, child?"

Estel sobbed on the prince's shoulder, his chubby arms wrapped securely around Legolas's neck as though he would never let go.

Aradol had followed Estel as soon as he put down the cat, and he was greatly relieved to see Estel with Prince Legolas. However, relief turned to dread when he saw the look that Legolas was giving him. The stable master involuntarily swallowed. "The mother cat has died," he explained. "We were about to bury it."

"He was pu-putting her in the g-ground," cried Estel, looking at Aradol as though the stable master would be coming for him next.

Aradol, over his head with a crying child, looked imploringly at the prince.

"Come with me," Legolas soothed Estel as he walked towards the garden. Estel loved the garden. The prince had not gotten far when he was met by the twins and Erestor, who had heard the boy's cries and come running.

"What happened?" demanded Elladan.

"What happened?" echoed Elrohir, checking the skinned elbow.

"I do not like the sound of his breathing," observed Erestor, worry etching new lines on his fair face.

"Give him to me, Legolas," said Elladan. "I can help him breathe."

Legolas nodded and handed the boy off to his big brother's safekeeping.

"Estel," soothed Elladan, "breathe, little love." He shushed the child as he rubbed his back and kissed his hair. "That is better, little one," he praised when Estel took a deep, shuddering breath. "Can you do that again for Dan?"

Estel nodded against his brother's shoulder and took another breath. "Dan..." the child choked softly, coughing a few times. "Ar-dol is putting Fluffy's mommy in the ground." His voice trailed off into a wail.

Elladan closed his eyes, feeling the panic in his little brother and immediately understanding its cause. Any thought or mention of what Estel had been through always brought on such a reaction. "Oh Estel, I am so sorry. No one is going to put you into a hole _ever_ again."

Elrohir dashed off to the stables to confer with the stable master. They had successfully shielded Estel from death until now, but he feared the mother cat's demise would end that. He wanted to speak directly to Aradol to find out exactly what Estel had seen.

"But the mommy..." faltered Estel, "She cannot breathe under the ground."

Dan continued his soothing strokes on Estel's back as he sought words of wisdom. "She does not breathe any longer, tithen pen. She is dead now, and we must let her go."

"But what about her kittens?" asked the tearful boy. "Who will take care of them?"

"The kittens are not fully weaned," murmured Legolas softly enough that only the immortals' ears would hear.

Erestor nodded determinedly. "Come with me Prince Legolas. We have some kitten bottles to make. I have a nice soft glove that should do the trick." He was going to do everything in his power to make sure those kittens survived and Estel was grieved no more.

Legolas smiled and, after patting Estel comfortingly on the shoulder, followed the seneschal.

"Estel, the kittens need our help," distracted Elladan. "Without their mother they will need feeding and companionship until they are older."

Estel sniffed and looked at his brother hopefully. "I could give them compan-ship. We could put their box in my room and I would be their big brother, like Fluffy."

The twin's heart melted at the hopeful look in the child's eyes. "Well," he snickered conspiratorially, "while the adar is away the kittens will play."

"Huh?" questioned the boy.

"It means, that we had better round up the kittens because I have the feeling they will be hungry soon."

Estel smiled a watery smile. Glancing over Elladan's shoulder, he spied Elrohir walking towards them with a box full of mewling kittens. "Listen," he said sadly, "they miss their mother."

"I believe they are just hungry," he soothed the twin, as Elrohir approached.

"The distress of the kittens was agitating the horses," Elrohir explained.

Estel was leaning out of Elladan's arms to pet the squirming mass of fur. He could not repress a small chuckle when a ginger colored one latched onto his finger. "He looks like Fluffy did."

"That is because Fluffy may be his father _and_ his brother," deadpanned Elrohir for Elladan's ears only.

Elladan just rolled his eyes. "Let's get them inside and hope that Erestor and Legolas have figured out how to feed them."

Estel snatched up the littlest yellow kitten to hold against his chest as Elladan carried him, and Elrohir carried the box.

Entering the family kitchen, they saw Erestor and Legolas busy at work on the gloves. The seneschal was cutting off the fingers, while Legolas placed a tiny hole in the end with one of his daggers. Both turned when they heard two elves, one little human, and eight squirming balls of fur enter.

"Well, well," exclaimed Erestor to Legolas, extremely relieved to note that Estel was no longer wheezing, "It looks as though we are just in time."

The seneschal bit his tongue and suppressed a shudder when Elrohir sat the box down on the pristine table. The most important thing at the moment, he reminded himself, was to calm Estel and feed the kittens. He could clean the table later.

"What is this?" questioned Sariboril, entering the room with a surprised smile on her face. "Is it not bad enough that we have a one yellow assassin stalking the hallways?" The healer, like most everyone else, had run afoul of Fluffy more than once, and, of course, any time she could tease Erestor about it, she did. "I remember the good old days when no four footed beings would dare enter the Last Homely House. Now we have all manner of them, up to and including horses, arriving at all times of the day and night. Tsk. Tsk." The twinkle in her eyes could not be masked.

"Shut up and sit down," commanded Erestor, unruffled and completely used to Sariboril's teasing. The two of them loved to go after each other almost as much as he enjoyed sparring with that Glorfindel. "We need all available hands for this task."

"Oh, look at the poor darlings," cooed the healer, picking up a squirming kitten.

"Their mother died," explained Estel, his eyes tearing up at the reminder.

"We are adopting them," said Elrohir quickly, to change the subject and divert Estel's attention.

"Take a finger, esteemed healer," said Legolas as he brought a pitcher of cream to the table.

"Well, I cannot say that I have ever had _that_ said to me before," muttered Sariboril, arching an eyebrow imperially. "At least in my hearing," she added with a chuckle.

Legolas blushed slightly at her aside, and poured some cream into each of the glove fingers being held by Elrohir, Erestor and Elladan, who was helping Estel. Then he poured one for himself and Sariboril and settled down to feed a grey kitten with white boots. It was clumsy going at first, but the kittens quickly took to the method and before too long their tiny bellies were full and they were all napping in a pile, much to the relief of the frazzled elves.

"How often do they eat?" questioned Elrohir, eying the sopping milky glove finger with disdain.

"Quite often, I would think," replied Sariboril. "They appear to be quite young. I am not sure they will sur..."

"Harrumph," interrupted Erestor, glancing pointedly at Estel.

"...render to sleep so easily," finished Sariboril, lamely. She favored Erestor with a scowl. Normally she believed in telling young ones the truth, but in Estel's case it was not her place. She glanced at the boy. He had been through so much trauma in the last year that she could understand their wanting to shield him. Sariboril frowned again. Estel's color was not what it should be. "Estel, are you feeling unwell?"

The healer's questions immediately drew the attention of all in the room.

In Elladan's lap, Estel began wheezing. "I cannot breathe!"

The boy turned frantic eyes to his big brother, who immediately grabbed him up and headed outside followed by the other elves. Elladan was wondering what could have set off this latest reaction. No mention of the grave or the death of the mother cat had been mentioned.

The twin sat down on a shaded oak bench underneath a weeping willow. Normally the gentle swaying of the tree was soothing to the elf, but now he did not even notice. His attention was fully on Estel, whose lips were becoming blue tinged.

Elrohir was kneeling beside Estel, patting the child's knee. His face was a mask of calm, but Elladan could clearly read his twin's alarm. "Feel the fresh air, Estel," he crooned.

Estel was becoming lethargic as the wheezing worsened.

"I have seen this before," gasped Sariboril. "This is no panic attack, it is an allergic reaction."

"Of course," growled Erestor. The box had been located on the floor of the stables for many months and more than one set of kittens had resided there. There was any number of things that the child could be reacting to.

Elrohir jumped up. "I will prepare a mixture of Angelica and Anise."

"Add some Caraway as well," suggested Sariboril, "in case there is a bite or sting we are unaware of."

Elrohir nodded and raced back into the house.

"Open your eyes, Estel," urged Elladan. "That is right, tithen pen. I will keep you safe, just stay with me."

"Do not leave me, Dan," begged Estel, his voice strained from the irritated airway.

"I will not leave you, Estel," Elladan responded.

"Ever?" sniffed the boy. "You promise?"

Elladan's heart lurched, but he could not disappoint Estel. "I will not _ever_ leave you." Now all he had to do was find a way to keep his word.

TBC

.


End file.
